Friends wanting to be lovers
by jj87
Summary: Becca and Jesse are good friends, Becca discovers she likes him more than a friend, his feelings for her begin to grow too. Being them they keep it to themselves and try to act like the friends they've always been. When a serial attacker gets to Jesse things change, will they come clean? will they continue to dance around their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Becca groaned as her phone beeped again, all her friends were having a great time while she was stuck doing the late shift at the radio station with the overly enthusiastic Jesse Swanson. Rolling her eyes as her phone beeped again she picked it up, expecting a picture or something from Amy she frowned as the college office came up on the screen.

"Hey, did you see this?" Jesse asked coming up behind her startling her in the process.

Becca grabbed her chest and whirled to face him "no, what? and what have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

"Sorry," he chuckled "here, look," he said moving closer to her "the office has issued a mass text."

Becca leaned in to read it "due to a series of attacks on students over the past few nights we are advising all students and faculty to please pair up walking around the grounds after hours." Looking at Jesse she frowned "I didn't hear anything about this, did you?"

"I heard a girl was attacked the other night coming back from the library, but I never heard what happened or how she was…looks like I'm walking you home," he chuckled and walked off.

Becca went back to her cd stacking, she jumped as her phone rang, picking it up she sighed as her dad flashed on the screen, she hadn't spoken to him in about two weeks "dad?" she muttered.

"Hey, where are you? I got a message from the office, I just wanted to make sure you were safe inside."

"I am," she replied as she continued her work "I'm at the radio station."

"Alone?" her dad yelled.

"No, I'm with a colleague, I'll be fine," she replied.

"I'm picking you up, what time do you finish?"

"Not until twelve, I'm fine dad, Jesse is from my dorm, I'll be walking back with him."

Her dad sighed "fine, but I want a message when you're back in your dorm."

"Fine, I gotta go, I text you when I get in," she said and hung up before he could say anything else.

"Boyfriend?" Jesse asked coming up behind her again.

Becca looked back at him "you know I don't have a boyfriend Dork, takes up too much of my time," she chuckled "it was my dad, he got the message too."

"I know, I'm about his little princess?" Jesse chuckled.

"No," she scoffed "trying to act like he gives a shit," she said taking a pile of cds from him.

"Aw, yeah," Jesse said "I forgot you didn't get on…are you hungry?"

Becca chuckled, she and Jesse had only known each other six months but for some reason she felt comfortable around him. She was a private and closed off person, once or twice she'd let things slip and he would pretend he never heard it "sure," she nodded "think it's my turn…pizza?"

"You know me so well," he chuckled "wrap it up, Luke is gone, we can chill for the last few hours," he said and walked off again.

…

After their shift Becca yawned as she waited for Jesse to lock the door, "who's dorm did you order the pizza to?"

"Mine," he chuckled "after your roommate went nuts the last time I sent it there I thought it was safer."

Becca chuckled "yeah, try living with that," she said and stopped as a man appeared not far ahead of them "Jesse," she whispered and nodded towards him.

Jesse looked up and studied him "I don't recognise him."

"Do we go back?" Becca asked wearily "call campus security?"

"The door is right there," Jesse said wrapping his arm around her so she was close "just don't even look at him," he added as they started to walk.

Becca moved further into his side as the man looked up "lovely night," he smiled.

"Yeah, it is," Jesse said and walked on with Becca.

"What are you two doing roaming the grounds this late?" he asked walking behind them.

Jesse pulled Becca closer "just ignore him," he said and pulled the door open.

Becca walked in and turned back to him "make sure it locks, I'm calling campus security," she said and pulled out her phone.

Arriving at his dorm Jesse pushed the door in and flopped onto his bed "have you guys finished your routine yet?"

"No," she sighed and flopped down beside him "Aubrey can't decide, she keeps changing her mind and rearranging everything, you?"

"Nearly, Bumper took off so we're trying to get Benji up to speed…pizza's here," he said and rolled off the bed as the buzzer went.

"What a dick," Becca said as he came back "I can't believe he just took off like that."

Jesse shrugged "he was a dick, you should hear the way he talks to the guys."

"You're better off without him, who's taking over with Donald?" she asked as she bit into her pizza.

A grin crossed Jesse's face "yours truly."

"Really? Wow, Jesse that's great, I'm really happy for you," she smiled. She liked Jesse (as a friend) he was a genuine guy, he was always looking after others before himself.

"Thank you, maybe when Aubrey graduates you can lead the Bella's," Jesse said.

Becca laughed "don't think so, she hates me, if I had my way we'd be doing up to date songs and not that crap."

Jesse laughed "yeah it is pretty lame, why does she want to do the same song every year?"

"She thinks because the Bella's won with it a few years in a row that it works…it's really just the other groups being way worse than us," she laughed.

Jesse chuckled too "yeah, she needs to lighten up-like a lot."

Becca nodded "she's so uptight, you'd swear she was running a business."

"She probably thinks she is," he chuckled "are you going to the drinks for Stacie tomorrow night?"

Becca nodded "yeah, you?"

"Yep, we can head over and back together," he said and picked up more pizza.

* * *

The next evening Becca fixed her eyeliner and grabbed her bag "later Kimmy-Jin," she said as she slipped out the door. Crossing the hall she knocked on Jesse's door.

"Hey," he said pulling it open "gimme two minutes," he added rushing off.

Becca walked in and closed the door "can't figure out what dress to wear?" she laughed and dropped onto his bed. Glancing at him her eyes went wide "dude, put a shirt on," she said looking away.

Jesse smirked and looked back to her "why? Like what you see?"

Becca scoffed "I'm more worried about your roommate walking in and thinking something's going on."

Jesse chuckled and grabbed a clean shirt "he's already there, I spilled drink on my other one, I was ready before you knocked…let's go," he said and walked to the door.

"Wait up!" Becca called as she tried to keep up with him, she'd bought new shoes and chose this night to wear them.

Jesse stopped and waited for her to catch up "why do you wear heels you can't walk in?" he asked as she slipped her arm into his.

"Shut up," she whined "they were on sale and they're pretty cute."

"Bet you ten bucks you'll be carrying them home," he chuckled as he led her into the bar.

"Probably," she giggled and walked to their friends.

"Becca!" Stacie yelled "drink up bitch!" she yelled shoving a shot in her face.

"Have fun," Jesse chuckled "I'll let you know when I'm leaving," he added and walked to the guys.

Becca nodded and downed the shot, putting the glass down she moved around to her "happy birthday," she said and pulled a card out of her bag "put it away now so you don't lose it," she added.

"Here we go!" Amy yelled shoving by her with another tray of shots.

Becca chuckled as all the girls took one and held them up "to Stacie!" Chloe yelled.

"To Stacie!" they all yelled and clinked glasses before downing them.

A while later Jesse watched all the girls on the dancefloor, he chuckled as Amy danced up against Becca, he knew she was drunk because she didn't seem to mind and did it back.

"You're so into her," Donald chuckled.

"Who?" Jesse asked looking over at him.

"Miss frosty, don't deny it," he replied.

"Becca?" Jesse laughed (not that he condoned the name they had for her) "nah man, we're just friends and we work together."

Donald laughed and placed his drink on the table "so you won't mind if I dance with her," he said and walked off.

Jesse sighed as he watched her dance up against him, Donald was smooth, he knew just what to do. He clenched his fists as he ran his hands down her sides, shaking his head he turned away…he did not like Becca!

Looking over at Benji he frowned as he smirked back at him "what?" he asked.

Benji slapped him on the shoulder "just tell her you like her," he said and walked off.

...

Jesse looked down at his watch it was after two, everyone was pretty drunk having a great time. Seeing Becca stumble towards him he held out his hands as she fell into him "whoa!" he chuckled.

"Come dance with me, this is the last song!" she squealed and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"I think you need to sit down," he chuckled as she shifted all her weight onto him.

She flung her arms around his neck as the music slowed down "you can touch me you know," she giggled.

"What?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Becca rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands, placing them on her hips she wrapped her arms back around his neck "so, Donald said you wanted to ask me on a date."

Jesse went wide eyed "what? don't mind him."

Becca nodded "that would be weird, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded "we're just good friends."

"Best friends," she said and lay her head on his chest.

Jesse chuckled and looked down on her, he knew Becca pretty well by now "don't fall asleep, I'm not carrying you home."

"M'okay," she muttered.

Jesse rolled his eyes "clearly," he said and led her off the dance floor.

"Drink!" she said and pulled him to the bar "here," she said handing him two shots "these are the last ones."

"Okay, then we're going," he said and downed them.

After everyone said their goodbyes and left in twos Jesse grabbed Becca's arm and pulled her off the stool "come on, we're the last ones."

"Is Benji coming back with us?" she slurred as he led her outside.

"No, he's gone onto Donald's," he replied as they walked towards campus.

"What about Amy?"

"Her and Stacie took off into town," he said as he steadied her.

"Okay," she laughed and leaned into him "just me and you," she added.

"Yep," he chuckled he hadn't seen her this bad since their first dorm party, lucky he wasn't big on drink or god knows where they'd end up.

Getting to her room he took her bag from her as she struggled to get her keys out "Becca, there are no keys in here," he said as he pulled everything out.

Becca frowned and swayed from side to side "maybe they're inside," she muttered.

Jesse shook his head "is Kimmy-Jin in?"

Becca laughed and slid to the floor "she wouldn't let me in if she was."

"Is she here Becca?" he chuckled.

Becca tapped her chin like she was thinking "um, no…gamers night," she laughed.

Jesse groaned and pulled her to her feet "you'll stay in my room, Benji won't be back tonight," he said and led her towards his door.

* * *

Becca shoved him off as soon as he opened the door "gonna be sick!" she yelled and ran to the bathroom.

Jesse grabbed a bottle of water and walked to the door "Becca, you okay?" he asked as the bathroom was silent.

"Yuh," she muttered.

Jesse frowned and tipped the door in "what are you doing?" he chuckled.

Becca turned back to him "brushing my teeth," she said holding up her finger.

"Okay," he laughed and walked back to his bed "I have a shirt out for you to sleep in," he said and sat down.

"Goodie," she said and pulled her dress over her head as she walked towards him.

"Becca!" he strangled out as she sauntered towards him in her underwear, he couldn't take his eyes off her no matter how hard he tried.

"What?" she smirked "never seen a girl in her underwear," she said and sat beside him.

"Please just put the shirt on," he said and turned his head away.

Becca smirked and stood up, walking in front of him she slid her legs either side of him "come on Jesse, let loose, have some fun," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jesse groaned and closed his eyes "Becca please get off me."

Becca tugged his chin up "come on, lighten up," she said and crashed her lips to his.

Jesse kissed her back for a few seconds before pushing her back "Becca stop, you'll regret this tomorrow, please just go to bed."

Becca grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye "bit of fun never hurt anyone," she said as she slid his hand onto her butt.

Jesse bit on his lip as she grabbed his other hand "Becca," he sighed half-heartedly.

Becca bit on her lip and pushed against him "you know you want to," she said and kissed him again.

Jesse tightened his grip on her and deepened the kiss, he was slowly losing the urge to push her away.

He pushed her away again "Becca, stop, this isn't right, we're friends, I don't wanna ruin that."

Becca kissed him quickly and jumped off him "okay nerd," she scoffed and pulled on the shirt.

She sat beside him without a word, he cursed himself for being so honest and having a conscience "Becca, I'm sorry, it's just not right."

Becca nodded she'd started to sober up a bit "no, I'm sorry, I was messy," she said and stood up. Leaning down she kissed him on the cheek "you're a great guy Jesse," she said and walked to Benji's bed "night," she added before she climbed in.

"Night," he replied and watched her get comfortable.

About an hour later Becca jumped up as Benji poked her "you're in my bed," he slurred.

Becca squinted "so?"

"So, get out of it, get in with Jesse…I don't know you that well," he chuckled.

Becca yawned and rolled out of the bed, walking to Jesse's bed she lifted the covers and slid in beside him.

Jesse jumped up "what are you doing?"

"Stupid Benji came home," she mumbled and closed her eyes.

Jesse looked over as Benji muttered something, sighing he lay back down and rolled away from her, how the hell was he supposed to sleep now?

…

The next morning Becca rolled over and groaned, her eyes snapped open at a chuckle, seeing Jesse looking back at her she groaned louder "what are you doing in my room? What time is it?"

Jesse chuckled again "this is my room, and it's half one."

Becca sat up and squinted "why am I in your room? Is this your bed?"

"You were wasted and couldn't find your keys, Kimmy-Jin wasn't there so I brought you here."

"Oh, thanks," she said and lay back down "I didn't make an idiot of myself did I?"

"You puked that was it," he said and stood up, if she didn't remember he wasn't going to remind her.

Becca groaned "in the toilet I hope?"

"Yep, you even brushed your teeth," he chuckled.

Becca sat up and covered her face "please tell me I didn't use your toothbrush."

"No, you used your finger, do you wanna grab breakfast?" he asked.

"I'll take breakfast," Benji groaned from under his covers.

Becca frowned, she'd thought Jesse slept in Benji's bed, she looked over at him "did we share a bed?"

He nodded "you were in Benji's bed but he kicked you out when he came home so you climbed in beside me."

"Sorry Becca!" he called from under his covers "nothing personal, I bet Jesse was a great pillow though!" he laughed.

Jesse looked over at his bed and frowned "what's that supposed to mean?"

Benji's hand emerged from under the covers with his phone "I got up to pee and saw this."

Jesse took the phone from him, looking at the picture his eyes went wide, it was him lying on his back with Becca on his chest "I'm deleting this."

Benji chuckled "I knew you would," he said and kicked the covers off "I'm going for a quick shower don't go without me," he said and slipped out with his shower stuff.

"What is it?" Becca asked.

Jesse walked to his bed and showed her the picture, Becca studied it "you're cute when you're asleep…now delete it," she said and rolled out of the bed.

Jesse deleted the photo and threw Benji's phone on his bed "I'll knock over to you in fifteen minutes that okay?"

"Yes," she yawned "I'm just gonna change, couldn't be bothered with a shower right now," she said and slipped out the door.

Jesse chuckled and pulled off his shirt, walking to his wardrobe he pulled it open and looked to the door as it opened again.

"Kimmy-Jin is sti…" she trailed off as he stood shirtless looking back at her, shaking her head clear she walked to his bed "she's not home yet."

Jesse looked in his wardrobe trying to pretend he didn't notice the way she was looking at him and scanned the rail. Pulling off a t-shirt he threw it to her "this should fit you, and these," he said throwing a pair of sweatpants at her.

"Thank you," she smiled and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

A while later Jesse looked down at Becca's feet "why have you no shoes on?"

Becca dropped into a seat and shrugged "I couldn't get the shoes back on, and I'd look ridiculous."

"Like you don't look that now," Donald chuckled dropping into a seat with Amy and Jessica beside them "morning all," he added.

"Morning guys," Becca yawned and lay her head on Jesse's shoulder.

"Hey, guys," Jessica said looking down at her phone "have you seen the school paper? Another girl was attacked last night."

Gasps and no's went around the table "do we know who or how bad?" Amy asked.

Jessica read on "Chinese girl attacked as she walked back to dorm."

Becca's eyes went wide and she snapped her head up "what's the name?"

Jessica glanced at Becca before going back to her phone "nineteen year old Kimmy -Jin Su was attacked as she walked back to her dorm after a night with friends. Her shaken friend said she walked her to the dorm doors and continued on with another friend, she says miss Su was grabbed as she opened the door. She is now at St Vincent's hospital where her condition is said to be stable."

"Poor girl," Donald sighed "that's like the fourth attack."

Becca looked at Jesse and stood up "that's my roommate, I better go see her," she said and hurried off.

Jesse jumped up "she's still over the limit, I'll have to drive her, later guys!" he called as he ran after her.

After a stop at the office for a spare key Becca hurried to her room and grabbed a bag, shoving a few clothes into it she ran back out "this will do, she can tell me if she needs anything else."

"Becca, get changed," Jesse said as she rushed by him.

Becca looked down and chuckled "hold this," she said and handed him the bag and ran into her room.

A few minutes later they were on the road, the hospital wasn't that far away "thanks for driving, I wasn't even thinking."

"Don't mention it," he replied as they pulled in "I'll wait here," he added.

"Yeah," she nodded "she'll probably kick me out too…won't be long," she said and hurried inside.

Finding her room, she knocked and stuck her head in "hey," she said softly "can I come in?"

Kimmy-Jin stared at her for a minute before she nodded.

Becca walked to the bed and placed the bag on the table "uh, I didn't know what you'd need or if anyone was in the room so it's just pjs, wash stuff and a few clothes you had on the bed…how are you?"

Kimmy-jin nodded again and looked at the bag "thank you, I'm okay, I banged my head and cut my hand," she said holding up her bandaged hand.

Becca moved closer to her "Kimmy-jin I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, he came out of nowhere…I had the door open and all."

…

A few minutes later Becca left as more friends arrived telling her to call if she needed anything. As she walked back to the car she stopped at a guy not far away from her, she could have sworn it was the guy they'd seen on campus the other night. Walking faster she jumped into the car and locked the door.

"How is she?" Jesse asked looking up from his phone.

Becca pointed to the guy "isn't that the guy we saw on the way home the other night?"

Jesse looked up and saw no one "who? There's no one there."

"There," Becca said and looked over "he was there," she added when he was nowhere to be seen.

Jesse started up the car "maybe it's your mind playing tricks on you because you're thinking about it," he said and pulled away "are you working tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed "I can't wait for Luke to get back, I don't know how I'm gonna get through it."

Jesse chuckled "you gonna miss me tonight?"

Becca scoffed "you wish, I'll set a playlist and sleep for the four hours."

Jesse chuckled as they pulled in on campus "you'll miss me," he said and climbed out "the guys are still here," he said nodding to the table they'd left them at.

Becca nodded and walked towards them "can you get me a drink please? I never grabbed my purse, I'll drop it over to you later."

"Sure," he nodded "you sit down," he added and walked off inside.

"How's Kimmy-Jin?" Chloe asked.

"She's shaken up," Becca replied "she's not too banged up though, she just banged her head and cut her hand."

"Did she say what happened?" Aubrey asked.

"She said he grabbed her when she opened the door and dragged her to the ground, she held onto the step as he tried to drag her to the bushes. He ran off when her friends ran back after hearing her scream," Becca replied.

Donald slammed his hand onto the table "they have to do something it's happened to many times now, it could be any of you girls next."

"Tell you what," Aubrey said "I know I can't keep track of you at all times but what if we arranged both group practice for the same time? That way we all have someone to walk back with-a man at that."

Everyone nodded in agreement "what I miss?" Jesse asked sitting down and handing Becca off her drink.

"Thank you," she said "okay guys, we need to make sure that there are guys and girls going to the same dorm."

"Well, you have you Amy Jesse and Benji," Chloe said.

"And we go to the same dorm as Chloe and Aubrey," Donald said pointing to himself and Unicycle.

"We have Tim," Stacie said nodding to herself and Lilly.

"We have Charlie," Denise said nodding to herself and Jessica.

"We have Steve," Ashley said nodding to herself and Cynthia rose.

* * *

A while later everyone had split up leaving in two's or threes just to be on the safe side, another mass text had been sent out about staying together no matter what time of day. Jesse nudged Becca as Amy and Benji walked ahead in their own conversation "what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, just tired," she lied…she had remembered what she'd done last night.

Jesse chuckled "well you've an hour before your shift so use it wisely. Benji is heading to the library so he can walk you over, just knock in."

She nodded and stopped at her door "thanks, and thanks for last night, sorry I was such a mess. I'll drop the money into you for the drink before I go to work."

"It's okay," he said "don't worry about it, it's three dollars you can buy me the next one," he yawned "I'm gonna go finish an assignment and have an early night…don't miss me too much," he chuckled and walked into his own room.

Becca looked at his closed door and sighed, how can he act so normal after what she'd done? She threw herself half naked at him, sure he kissed her back for a minute but he did stop it, she'd never been so grateful that he was a nice guy. Groaning she let herself into her room and dropped onto her bed swearing she'd never drink again.

She saw them as good friends-really, really good friends, why would she mess with that? Blaming the alcohol, she rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. Seeing him topless the first time must have triggered her stupid behaviour, then again, she did stare at him like a drooling idiot today…he was fit, she'd give him that, he sure looked after himself.

He was cute too-very cute, easy on the eye, his smile was to die for too "Becca, stop it!" she scolded herself "he's your friend, your very good friend, and that's all it will ever be."

Grabbing her shower stuff she walked out of her room trying to push it to the back of her mind.

A while later she knocked on their door "hey Becca, just come in for a sec," Benji said and walked to his bed "I packed the wrong book," he added as he went through his bag.

"Take your time," she said and automatically sat on Jesse's bed, she looked up as he walked in the door "hey," she said quickly.

"Hey," he smiled and sat beside her "you look a lot better."

"Amazing what a shower can do," she said and shifted uncomfortably.

"You okay?" he frowned.

"Yeah, just need sleep, I didn't bother earlier" she replied and looked away quickly.

"Ready," Benji said and walked to the door.

"See you later," Becca said and hurried after him praying he didn't notice the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Yeah, see ya," Jesse replied and watched her go, she was definitely acting weird.

…

Later that night she locked up the station and started to walk back to her dorm, stopping she looked ahead at the steps she had to take surrounded by bushes. Seeing a shadow she ran back to the radio station and locked the door behind her, panting she pulled her phone out and called Jesse "Jesse!" she panted.

"What's wrong Bec?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I'm sorry, I freaked myself out, I saw a shadow and I ran back to the station," she rambled.

Jesse sat up "do you want me to come get you?" he asked and rolled out of the bed.

"Uh, no, I'll be fine…can you just stay on the phone until I get back?" she asked.

Jesse pulled on clothes and slipped out of his dorm "I'm already on my way, just stay inside," he said and hung up.

A few minutes later she unlocked the door as he walked towards it "sorry," she said as she locked up "I really freaked myself out, I didn't know who else to call."

"It's okay," he said scrubbing his hands over his face "you're not supposed to be walking alone anyway, remember?"

"I know, I never thought of that, my brain is all muddled today," she mumbled.

"Well you did drink an awful lot last night," he chuckled and held the door open for her.

"I know," she sighed and turned back to him, she had to clear the air "Jess," she said stopping him from going up the stairs "I'm sorry about what I did last night, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay, forget about it, we're friends Becca, we were drunk," he said smiling reassuringly at her.

"I was drunk," she corrected "it was Donald and his you wanting to ask me out, when we were alone I was drunk and thinking about it," she said and looked at him "thank you for stopping it, I wouldn't want to do anything to ruin our friendship."

"Hey, we're good," he said putting his hand on her shoulder "nothing's changed, we're still friends just like we were yesterday."

Becca nodded "well thank you for being the voice of reason, and thank you for acting normal this morning."

Jesse chuckled as they stopped at their rooms "you gonna be okay in there alone tonight after rattling yourself?"

"Yeah," she nodded "I had that guy on my mind as I started to walk back, that shadow could have been a tree for all I know. Thanks for coming for me, sorry, I know I woke you."

"It's okay, I'd rather you call me than walk home alone," he said and walked to his door "night Bec, I'll knock in when I'm ready in the morning."

She nodded and opened her door "I'll see you then, night," she said and slipped in.

"Oh no!" she gasped and leaned against the door "I have a crush on Jesse!" she shrieked "where the hell did that come from?"

 **A/N hope you enjoyed this first instalment, lots more to come! JJ.**


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed and the police were no closer to catching the attacker, Becca had avoided Jesse as much as she could, when she was with him she was trying to act normal but it just made her feel awkward instead.

Dropping into a seat she took a gulp of water "thank god that's over," she groaned.

"I know, she has us working like dogs," Amy panted dropping down beside her.

"Alright ladies!" Aubrey yelled "that was great, I'll see you all tomorrow," she said and walked off. "Becca, can I see you for a sec?"

"Ugh, what did I do now?" she huffed and walked to her.

"I just want to run something by you," Aubrey said and walked to the benches.

Becca frowned and followed her "you kicking me out or something?"

"No, we're in trouble Becca," she said seriously "I stopped off to visit a friend at another college, their acapella group are in the semi-finals too…they're way better than us."

"Okay," Becca said slowly wondering what this had to do with her "so, you need me because?"

Aubrey sighed heavily "Chloe tells me you mix music or something like that."

"Yes, I do, I run songs together and make my own version of them," Becca replied.

"Bec! come on!" Jesse called form the door.

"Two minutes!" she called back and turned back to Aubrey.

Aubrey stood up "I forgot about the pairing up thing…could you make two mixes of up-to-date songs and bring them to me asap?"

Becca blinked a few times, to say she was surprised was an understatement "uh, yeah, I can do that."

Aubrey nodded "thank you, I want our performance to be unique, I better catch up to the others, I'll see you tomorrow," she said and hurried off.

"What did you do this time?" Jesse chuckled as they started to walk.

"Shut up," she chuckled "I didn't do anything…where are Benji and Amy?"

"Benji was whining about some assignment so I told them to go on," Jesse said as they took the steps.

Becca stopped as two police officers walked towards them "uncle Mattie," she smiled when she recognised him.

"Hey kid," he sighed "why are you wandering around this late?"

"Bella practice…this is my friend Jesse," she said nodding to him "what are you doing here?"

"Uh, hey," Jesse said.

Mattie nodded at Jesse and looked back to her "you should get inside and don't be wandering about on your own."

Becca looked beyond him to see a gurney being wheeled by…there was a body bag on it "Mattie!" she gasped "did someone die?" she asked horrified.

Mattie sighed and ushered her to the side as more officers passed "another attack has taken place, the victim wasn't so lucky this time."

"A student?" Jesse asked wide eyed.

Mattie shook his head "a faculty member…we're placing a curfew on campus starting now…get into your dorm and stay there, and do not tell anyone what you saw."

Becca knew not to argue "see ya," she said and pulled Jesse along.

…

Jesse followed Becca into her room "I can't believe someone was killed."

"I know," Becca said and sat at her desk turning all her computers on "I wonder who it is."

"Guess we'll find out when a class is cancelled or a teacher is replaced," he said and looked down at his phone "no way!" he yelled.

"What?" Becca said and pulled out her phone as it beeped "is it another one from the office?"

"Yeah, classes are cancelled, curfew effective immediately, anyone needing to leave the grounds must call the office and arrange a police escort," Jesse read out.

"Wow, this is really serious," Becca replied "I wonder what will happen with us working?"

"I'll call Luke and find out what's happening, maybe we won't be allowed," Jesse said.

Becca nodded and turned her chair towards her mixing equipment "let me know what he says, I gotta work on something so I'll see you later."

"You always let me watch you mix," he huffed "why can't I stay for this one?"

She chuckled and whirled her chair around "it's for the Bella's, you can't watch."

"Aubrey finally listened to you?" he asked surprised.

Becca shrugged "she called me after practice and asked me to make her a mix, she said something about seeing another group that were better than us."

"Wow, that's great Bec, maybe she will make you leader after she leaves," he smiled.

Becca shrugged again "she was desperate, she still hates me."

Jesse chuckled and stood up "come on, let me see what you've got, I promise I won't tell anyone."

Becca slapped his hand away, "no, get out," she chuckled.

"Come on," he said pulling her to her feet trying to get around her "let me see."

Becca dug her feet into the ground and pulled him back as hard as she could "no, come on Jesse, stop messing."

"Okay," he said and pulled his hand away, pulling a little too quickly Becca stumbled and ended up on her back on the floor "sorry," he chuckled and walked to her.

Becca glared up at him "you'll pay for that," she said sitting up on her elbows.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled holding out his hand "I didn't think you'd fall."

Becca took his hand as a smirk crossed her face, before he could pull her up she yanked him down hard "oww!" she groaned as he landed on top of her.

Jesse lifted his weight off her a little and looked down on her "how'd that payback work out for you?" he chuckled.

"Shut up," she grumbled.

Jesse chuckled again "you okay?"

Becca nodded "apart from being crushed I'm good."

Jesse didn't reply, he was too busy staring at her and using every strength he had not to lean down and kiss her.

Becca stared back him, she shivered as a tingle ran down her spine…she so wanted to kiss him "uh, Jesse," she whispered.

Jesse jumped up and pulled her to her feet "sorry, I'll see you later," he said and hurried out the door.

* * *

Becca spent the next hour thinking about her moment with Jesse what did it mean? Should she talk to him about it? Shaking her head, she turned back to her computer to finish her mix for Aubrey "we're friends, that's all we'll ever be."

Over in his room Jesse was doing the exact same thing, sitting at his desk he sighed "nah, that was nothing, we're friends, and even if I did have feelings for her she doesn't like me," he said out loud.

"You say something man?" Benji asked coming from the bathroom.

"Uh, no, I was reading out loud," he muttered and went back to his laptop.

A while later Becca finished her two mixes, she'd focused on that so she wouldn't think about what happened with Jesse. Walking out of her room she stopped as she remembered the curfew, this was important, right? She needed to get this Aubrey.

Pulling out her phone she called the office and groaned as she was put right on hold, hanging up she thought of her uncle and decided to try him "hey, Mattie," she said when he answered.

"Hey kid, what can I do for you?" he asked "I can't tell you anything about the case if that's what you're calling for."

"No," she said "I'm wondering if you'd be able to walk me across campus…I have a really important thing to drop off."

"Kid, you've no classes tomorrow so it can't be that important," he replied.

"It's not for class, it's for my acapella group. It's a mix for our performance which is in two weeks and we really really need to get our act together," she said quickly "please?" she drawled.

Mattie chuckled she still had a way of wrapping him around her finger "alright, but you'll have to give me a few minutes I'm across campus."

"Thank you, you're the best, I'm in Baker hall, room eighteen."

"I'll be there soon," he chuckled and hung up.

As she turned to go back to her room she looked over as Jesse's door opened "uh, hey," she said when he spotted her.

"Hey," he said and darted his eyes away from her "uh, where you going?"

"To Aubrey's," she replied "I'm finished my mixes…where you going?"

"Showers," he said holding up his towel "do you need me to walk you over?"

"Right," she nodded "thanks but my uncle is on his way, we've to have an escort don't forget."

"Yeah, I remember," he said and looked down the hall "I better get going."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep," he said and walked off.

"Jess!" she called after him and played with her hands for a few seconds "do we need to talk?"

"No," he said quickly "we're cool," he added and hurried off before she could say anything else. Leaning against the wall as soon as he turned the corner he groaned "idiot," he sighed and walked off towards the showers…he would have to talk to her.

…

Becca walked across the grounds wit Mattie in silence "you okay?" he asked "I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet."

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking about something," she replied.

Mattie chuckled "how's your mom?"

Becca shrugged "haven't spoken to her in a few months."

"You still fighting?" he asked curiously.

Becca sighed and turned to him "I lived with you for three weeks before I came here, what do you think?"

"I thought you guys made up, she told me she came here to see you," he replied.

"She did, I told her where to go and not to come here again," she replied.

"Bec," he sighed "she's your mom, would you not put it behind you?"

Becca stopped again "I've had enough of her crap Mattie, I couldn't breathe without it being the wrong move, she always wanted to know where I was and what I was doing, she'd turn up at party and humiliate me. It's time for me to move on with my own life, it's not my fault my dad left her…now I don't blame him," she muttered.

"Becca, you know how hard your mom took Adam's death, she just wanted to keep you safe."

"You think it was easy for me?" she yelled "I lost my only brother because his friends were stupid morons!"

"It was hard for us all," he said softly.

Becca wiped her face as they stopped at the entrance to Aubrey's dorm "you didn't have to live with her after it…I'll be back in a sec," she said and hurried inside.

Mattie sighed and leaned against the wall, three years ago Becca's nineteen year old brother fell from a balcony at a party. He was drunk and high, he didn't stand a chance, he'd never touched drugs before but that night his friends had finally talked him into it, he'd had a bad reaction and had fallen over the rail as he collapsed…Mattie had been the one to identify him.

He pushed himself off the wall as she walked back out "that was quick."

"Yeah, she was half asleep so I didn't stay," she replied and walked on.

"Slow down!" he called catching up with her.

"Sorry, we're used to walking quickly since we were told to pair up because of the attacks," she said.

"Have you seen your dad at all?" he asked curiously.

Becca shrugged "I see him around campus."

"Have you been to his house yet?" he asked next.

"What's with all the questions?" she snapped.

Mattie sighed "Bec, I'm worried about you, you've closed yourself off from your family."

"I talk to you don't I?" she huffed "I call you and Dawn all the time."

"We're not your mom or dad," he replied.

"Why do I have to talk to my mom and dad?" She yelled "I'm doing just fine without them!"

"Bec," he sighed again.

"No!" she yelled "this conversation is over, I love you Mattie but I won't be talking about this again, thank you, I'll see you soon," she said and hurried inside.

* * *

As she walked along the hall swiping at her eyes and sniffing Jesse walked out of his room "hey, forgot my watch in the showers," he said.

"Hey," she whimpered and kept walking.

Jesse frowned and looked after her, was she crying? He asked himself, in all the time he'd known her he'd never seen her cry. Looking back as her door closed he sighed and walked towards it, he had to make sure she was okay.

"Go away Mattie!" she cried.

"It's me!" Jesse called in "are you okay?"

Becca wiped her eyes and blew out a few breaths before pulling the door open "I'm fine," she replied.

Jesse pushed by her "then why are you crying? You thought I was your uncle, did you have a fight?"

Becca wiped her eyes again "what does it matter? Can you please just go? I'll see you tomorrow."

Jesse sat on her bed "of course it matters, you can talk to me you know."

Becca sighed and closed the door "I don't dump my problems on other people."

"I'm your friend, I'm here to listen," he replied.

Becca sighed again and dropped onto her bed beside him "he asked me about my mom and I flipped, it just brought up bad memories…I yelled at him and stormed off."

"Do you not talk to your mom either?" he asked curiously.

"Nope, don't wanna talk about her either," Becca replied.

"Okay," he drawled "you got your mixes done then?" he asked.

"Yeah, dropped them off and all, she said she'd listen to them tomorrow now we've got free time," she said.

Jesse nodded "there was another message from the office did you see it?" he asked.

Becca looked over at her phone on the window ledge "no, I never brought my phone with me…what's it say?"

"All after hours activities are cancelled until further notice, the hall will be locked up as soon as we finish classes," he said.

"Where are we supposed to practice?" she asked.

Jesse shrugged "I'll get onto it first thing in the morning ."

Becca tilted her head to him "I know this is so out of character for me but do you wanna watch a movie?"

Jesse laughed "you hate movies…do you even own any?"

Becca slapped his arm "no, but you do…go get some," she said pushing him off the bed.

Jesse walked to the door and over to his own room, grabbing a few dvds he walked back to her room "I just grabbed whatever was closest," he said dropping back down beside her.

Becca shrugged "anything is fine with me…grab the laptop," she said pointing behind him.

Jesse grabbed the laptop and set it up, turning it on he lay back beside her "you'll like this one."

Becca lay her head on his shoulder "I don't think so," she chuckled.

….

Halfway through the movie Jesse looked down at her hand as it moved across his waist "Bec, what are you doing?" he asked. When she didn't reply he looked over to see her asleep, biting his lip he looked down at her arm over him. Thinking for a minute he sighed and looked back to the movie, he'd move her after it.

A few minutes later his eyes began to get heavy, scrubbing his hands over his face he looked down as she moved "Jesse," she whined sleepily.

"Sorry," he whispered "I'm tired I'm gonna head back to my room."

Becca tightened her hold on him and moved her head to get comfortable "if you move again I'm gonna kill you," she mumbled.

Jesse chuckled "you're forcing me to stay here?"

"Yes," she nodded against him "now shut up."

Jesse chuckled again and sat them up "just grabbing the blanket," he said and lay back with her.

Becca just snuggled deeper into him and muttered something he couldn't make out.

Wrapping his arm around her he placed his hand on her waist to keep her against him, looking up at the ceiling he thought about their moment earlier. It had caused him to run off and act all awkward with her, he wanted to clear the air, he didn't want to keep acting like this "Bec?" he said and nudged her "can we talk about something?"

"Seriously?" she asked and opened her eyes "you wanna talk about something now? When I was just asleep?"

"You've been asleep for ages," he said and nudged her off him.

"You're an idiot," she scoffed and rolled over a bit.

Jesse rolled to face her "about earlier-when I fell on top of you," he started.

"Yeah," she said slowly trying her best not to look away.

Jesse cleared his throat "did you, uh, did you feel anything?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah, your body crushing mine," she said just as quick.

"I'm being serious here," he sighed.

Becca chewed on her lip for a moment "uh, did you?"

Jesse looked away quickly "yeah, I got the urge to kiss you…that's weird, right?" he asked looking back to her.

Becca nodded "yeah me too, totally weird, we're friends Jess, we're always together, all that talk from Donald is messing with our heads, we're overthinking."

He nodded slightly disappointed "I had Benji in my ear too, we'd all been drinking, it was a messy night, there's no point reading too much into it. Like you said, we're friends, we spend a lot of time together."

"Let's just forget about okay?" she asked.

Jesse nodded "please," he chuckled "sorry, I just needed to clear the air, we were both acting weird after it."

"It's okay, it's better we've sorted it…can I lie on you again?" she asked.

"You're still forcing me to stay?" he chuckled.

Becca shrugged and moved onto his chest "only if you want to," she mumbled.

Jesse wrapped his arm around her and pulled the blanket up over them "Kimmy-Jin is not home yet so I guess I can keep you company."

* * *

The next morning Becca groaned as someone pounded on her door "what!" she yelled annoyed.

Mattie chuckled "it's me."

"Doors open!" she called back and snuggled back into Jesse who somehow hadn't been woken by her yelling.

Mattie walked in and stopped "I thought he was just a friend," he smirked.

"He is, my roommate was the girl that got attacked last week, he's staying with me until she gets home," she lied and rolled off him "what can I do for you at this hour?"

"It's eleven am," he chuckled "the office called about the acapella groups renting a hall off campus for you to practice in while the curfew is in effect."

"Okay," She nodded "and you're here because?"

"they've arranged a bus there and back for this evening…I wanted to check on you after last night," he replied.

"I'm fine," she nodded and glanced at Jesse "I overreacted."

Mattie waved her off "I'm sorry I upset you, I'm just worried about you being here all alone."

"I'm not alone, I have friends," she chuckled.

"Yeah, friends," he chuckled nodding to Jesse.

"It's not what you think, we really are just friends," she replied with a glare.

"Right," he chuckled "wanna meet up for lunch sometime this week?"

"Sure…are classes cancelled tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll know more when I get results from the last crime scene," he replied.

Becca nodded "is that why they brought you in?"

He nodded "the attacks are getting more aggressive, he's escalating quickly."

Becca sighed "you'll catch him soon, I kno-" she was cut off as his phone rang.

"Sorry," he said and answered it "Detective Carter? What?" he yelled "I'll be right there, I'm already on campus," he said and hung up "sorry Bec, I gotta go."

"Another attack?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, he nodded "a boy in senior year," he replied walking to the door.

"A boy?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, I'll call you later, stay inside!" he said and hurried out the door.

Becca sighed heavily, if this kept up everyone would be sent home and the college would be closed. She looked behind her as Jesse moved "morning," whasaid.

Jesse frowned and looked up at her "morning," he said sleepily and sat up.

"You stayed with me, remember?" she chuckled.

"I remember," he chuckled and sat up beside her "what time is it?"

"After eleven," she replied "there's just after been an attack on a boy."

"A boy?" he frowned "how do you know?"

"Mattie was just here, he got the call," she sighed "what if it closes? I don't wanna go home."

Jesse stood up and walked to her "it won't come to that, I'm gonna head over to my room," he said and went to kiss her on the cheek.

Becca turned around as he did and jumped when got her lips. Jesse stared back at her for a moment, when she didn't move away he leaned in slowly and kissed her.

…

When he pulled back again Becca stared at him and chewed on her lip, after a minute she leaned in and kissed him back, sliding her hand onto his cheek she deepened it.

Jesse slid his hand onto her waist and pulled her closer, after a minute or two he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers and let out a heavy sigh.

Becca closed her eyes "what are we doing?"

"I don't know," he said and stepped back "I'll see you later," he said and backed towards the door "bye," he said and pulled it open.

"Bye," she said and looked down at her hands.

As soon as he was gonna Becca couldn't help the excitement that ran through her 'that was one amazing kiss' she said to herself.

Going to her phone she picked it up, it was just the office about the bus and instructions for getting there. She looked towards her bed as a phone beeped, walking to the bed she pulled the covers around. Finding Jesse's phone she sighed, he'd need it, she'd have to go over there.

Picking up the phone she walked out the door and over to his, knocking she stepped back "hey," she said quickly "you left your phone," she said holding it out.

"Thanks," he said taking it from her "I didn't even miss it."

Becca nodded "I didn't know it was there till it beeped."

Jesse leaned against the door "uh, do you wanna come in?"

"Thanks, but I have to go get ready, I've to meet Amy and help her with an assignment before the bus gets here."

"Bus?" he frowned "what bus?"

Becca chuckled and started to walk back to her room "check your messages, we leave at half four, see ya later!" she called and closed her door.

Going to her bag she picked it up and started to get it ready for Amy's "that wasn't so bad," she said out loud, she'd imagined it been so awkward that both of them would just stand there staring at one another.

Sighing she stopped what she was doing, Jesse was a really good friend, she didn't want to mess with what they had. It was a moment of madness, she looked behind her as the door opened "Jesse?" she frowned as he walked to her.

"Did I just ruin our friendship?" he asked.

"What? no, of course not," she replied quickly "Jesse, it shouldn't have happened, let's just forget about it."

"I can't," he sighed and dropped onto her bed "it was different when I just stared at you like an idiot, I kissed you Bec, I could have ruined things between us."

Becca sat beside him and rubbed his back "like I've always said, we're best friends, look Jesse," she said moving closer to him "whatever happened, happened. I kissed you too don't forget, our heads are a little messed up."

"So, it won't be happening again?" he asked.

"No," she chuckled "it was a moment of madness on both ends, we'll leave it at that."

* * *

Later that evening everyone was on the bus back from practice, Becca was so tired that she sat away from everyone, looking across she chuckled as Jesse had done the same thing. Sending him a quick smile she settled back into the seat and pulled her arms around herself-of course she'd forgotten to bring a jumped "ow!" she shrieked when something hit her face.

"Sorry," Jesse said quickly "you looked cold," he added.

Becca looked down to see his hoodie "thanks," she chuckled and pulled it over her.

As the got off the bus Jesse waited for her "your uncle is our escort again."

Becca chuckled "you got a crush on him or something?"

Jesse scoffed "don't be an idiot...movie and pizza?" he asked as they rounded the corner.

"Classes are cancelled again tomorrow, I could go for that," she nodded.

"Call over about nine?" he asked.

"Sure," she nodded "hey, I've a better idea…how about we head out?"

"How?" he chucked "we're not allowed out."

"Mattie!" she called and walked up to him "if Jesse and I were to head into town tonight would that be okay?"

"No, kid, rules are there for a reason and your safety."

"Aww please," she groaned "we'll be together, we'll get a taxi to our dorm entrance."

"No way," Mattie chuckled "curfew means curfew, sorry Bec."

"Please," she whined "we're bored cooped up in here, we'll be extra careful, I'll even ring you when we get back…please."

"Fine," he sighed "I'm on night shift here tonight, I'll be walking you to your taxi and waiting at the entrance when you get back. I'm warning you Becca, you better call me when you're in a taxi."

"Deal," she said and grabbed Jesse's hand "I'll call you when we're ready to go," she said and pulled him along.

"Come over when you're ready and we'll have drinks before we go," Jesse said as he stopped at his door.

"Cool, be over soon," she replied and slipped into her room.

An hour later she walked out of her room and over to Jesse's room, knocking she let herself in "hey," she smiled and walked to his bed.

"Hey," he replied and stood up, getting her a drink he handed her a bottle and sat back beside her "where are going?"

Becca shrugged "Infinity?"

"Sure," he nodded "what about O'Reilly's beforehand?"

Becca nodded and took a swig of her beer "I can feel a really drunk messy night coming along," she giggled.

Jesse looked down at her feet and groaned "I am not carrying you so go change into boots or something."

Becca looked down at her shoes "they match my outfit, I can't change."

"Seriously Bec, my back is killing me I won't be able to carry you tonight," he chuckled.

"Okay," she grumbled and stood up "get the drink and come to mine, I'll have to change my top too, you big baby."

"Lead the way," he chuckled and grabbed the bottles.

…

"Jesse!" she squealed excitedly and fell into him "take these, there's more at the bar," she laughed holding out shots.

"Bec, that's enough," he chuckled "no more shots."

"You need to get drunk, I'm not doing it on my own," she giggled and took a shot "do it!" she yelled.

Jesse chuckled and downed a shot, it had been a while since he'd been totally wasted "okay, let's party!" he yelled and downed the second shot.

"Wahoo!" she squealed excitedly and dragged him to the bar.

"Bec no more shots we'll be in bits tomorrow," he called as she ordered more.

"Just a few more," she giggled and handed them to him then "I promise we'll go get food and go home."

"Fine," he chuckled and wrapped his arm around her "that girl is coming back again," he groaned.

Becca glanced over her shoulder to see a girl in a pink dress that had tried her chances with Jesse at least five time already making her way towards them "I can fix that," she said and turned to face him.

"How?" he chuckled "whoa!" he yelled as she pulled him to her "wha-"

He was cut off as she grabbed his face and kissed him deeply "she's gone," she laughed and pulled back. "Didn't look to happy either," she said and turned back to the bar.

"Yeah," he said and turned back to the bar "another?" he asked.

"Uh, thanks," she said and looked the other way.

A while later they walked in silence to the take away shop "that dj was good," Jesse said.

"He was," she nodded "we should come here again."

"Donald would love this place," Jesse said "how come we never came here before?"

"Uh, I used to know the old dj there, we stopped talking a few years back, I heard he left a few weeks back," she replied.

"Just fries?" he asked as they got to the top of the counter.

"Yeah, thanks," she said opening her bag

"I got it," he said and handed over money.

Arriving back at campus Becca laughed and paid the driver "oh god, he was serious," she said as Mattie came into view "thank you," she said and climbed out "Mattie!" she shrieked and stumbled to him.

"You two kids have a good night?" he chuckled.

"Great night," Jesse laughed and pulled her to him "she's cold though," he added wrapping his arm around her.

"I can see that," Mattie chuckled as they walked.

"Best night ever," she mumbled into him "you should come next time Mattie."

"Definitely," he chuckled "Jesse, make sure she gets into her room," he said pulling the main doors open for them.

"She's in good hands! Later man!" he slurred back and waved over his shoulder.

* * *

Getting to her door she leaned against it "I don't wanna go to bed," she whined.

"There's still a few bottles in mine," he said "wanna come over?"

"Let's go," she said and pulled him to his room "Benji?" she whispered "Benji!" she yelled.

"He's not here, he's staying at the treble house," Jesse laughed.

"Good," she said pushing him onto the bed and climbing on him, lowering her head she kissed him hard.

Jesse slid his hands onto her waist and kissed her back just as hard "Bec," he panted pulling away.

"No," she mumbled and kissed him again "I wanna do this, I know you do too…just shut up."

Jesse tightened his hold on her and groaned as she bit his lip, sliding his hand onto her cheek he tugged her closer as the kisses became fast and sloppy.

"Wait!" she said and pulled back.

"What?" he asked leaning up on his elbows.

"Tops too tight," she laughed and felt around the back "I can't find the zip," she groaned.

Jesse sat up and slid his hands onto her back "where is it mean to be?"

"Top," she laughed guiding his hands up while moving closer to him.

Jesse located the zip and slid it down, reaching for the straps he pulled them slowly and kissed her on the neck while he moved to the other strap.

"Hey, that's cheating," she laughed and pulled back.

"How?" he chuckled.

"Because," she said pushing him flat on his back and yanking her top over her head "you're having all the fun," she said and lowered her head as she unbuttoned his shirt.

Jesse let her slide it off him and pulled her back to him "last chance to back out," he whispered as he kissed the side of her mouth.

Becca shivered at his husky voice "nuh-uh," she laughed "Jesse!" she squealed as he jumped and flipped them.

"Shut up," he laughed and kissed her while opening her jeans.

Afterwards they both lay breathing heavily looking at the ceiling, Jesse rolled on his side "do you still want that drink?"

Becca burst out laughing "no, I think we've had enough…I could go for some water though," she said and sat up.

"I can get it," he offered.

Becca pulled his shirt on and pulled back the covers "I got it," she said and walked to the mini fridge. Grabbing a bottle, she walked back and flopped onto the bed "I'm sleeping here," she yawned.

"Cool, uh, you can take Benji's bed…but you'll have to put clothes on," he chuckled.

Becca scoffed and scooted back under the covers "that's too much effort, I'm staying right here," she said and gulped the bottle.

"Okay," he chuckled and took the bottle from her "so, what happens tomorrow?" he asked cautiously.

Becca shrugged and lay down "we'll be the way we always are."

"Bec, you're half naked wearing my shirt, that's not normal," he chuckled.

Becca shrugged again "just don't be all awkward then…we'll see what happens tomorrow."

"So, this was just a once off?" he asked.

Becca rolled to face him "maybe, I don't know…friends with benefits?" she asked.

Jesse lay down and turned to her "we'll see how things go in the morning…night," he yawned.

"Night," she yawned and closed her eyes WHAT THE HELL HAD SHE JUST DONE!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Jesse groaned and went to sit up, his eyes snapped open at the weight beside him, looking down his eyes went wider. There was Becca asleep with his hand up her shirt resting on her stomach while the other was under her wrapped around her tiny waist. Biting on his lip as he looked down on her wearing nothing but his shirt he closed his eyes and sighed heavily "what the fuck have I done?" he groaned.

"Seems to me you two had fun last night," came a voice from across the room.

Jesse squinted to see Benji sitting on his bed smirking back at him "when did you get home?"

"About five minutes ago, just as well I didn't come back last night, god knows what I would have walked in on," he chuckled nodding to their discarded clothes scattered on the floor.

Jesse looked to the floor and groaned again "can you go the library or something?" he asked, "just until I wake her, she's gonna freak out."

Benji frowned "why? It's about time you two got it together."

"She just wants to be friends," Jesse muttered and pinched the bridge of his nose "man, please?" he asked looking over a him.

"Okay," he sighed and stood up "If I were you I'd tell her how you feel before this gets messy, you two morons belong together, everyone else can see it but you two," he said and walked out of the room.

Jesse waited for the door to close and pulled himself free from her, looking at her as she stirred he groaned again…she was going to hit the roof. "Bec," he said softly and shook her "Bec, wake up."

"What?" she whined and slapped his hand away.

Jesse blew out a breath "uh, do you remember what happened last night?"

Becca's eyes flew open, scrambling to sit up she pulled the covers around her "are you naked?" she gasped as he sat looking back at her bare chested.

"Yep," he drawled "and so are you…just my shirt," he said awkwardly.

Becca looked down at his shirt and groaned "did we? Please tell me we didn't?" she asked panicked.

"Um…yes," he said slowly "a few times too."

Becca threw her hands over her face "damn it! Why the hell did we drink so much?"

Jesse sighed and sat back against the wall "we just did…you okay?" he asked as she sat beside him.

Becca shrugged "nothing we can do about it now…did we have fun?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

"My back says we did," he chuckled.

Becca nudged him forward to see all the marks "wow, I drew blood…did I really do that?"

"No Bec," he said rolling his eyes "a dog got in while I was on top of you and mauled me."

"Shut up," she laughed and smacked him.

"What happens now?" he asked.

"We get dressed and go for food, I need loads of juice," she groaned.

"Still wanna be friends with benefits?" he chuckled.

"What?" she yelled horrified.

…

Jesse stared at her for a minute, of course she didn't remember she was totally wasted, he's surprised he'd even remembered "nothing, forget about it," he said as he stood up pulling the sheet with him.

Becca sat up and pulled his shirt further down "why would you say something like that?"

Jesse blew a breath and looked back at her as he pulled bottoms on "you said it last night, I was just making sure you weren't serious."

Becca bit on her lip as she remembered "uh, yeah I remember now…would it be so bad?" she asked standing up.

Jesse pulled a shirt over his head and turned to face her as she walked to him "if we weren't such good friends it might work. Bec, don't take this the wrong way, I really care about you, we've got this great thing going…I don't wanna ruin it."

"It's just sex," she replied seriously "you don't like me like that and I don't like you like that-no strings attached. Jesse, neither of have been on a date in months, we haven't even tried, we're too busy with college stuff, work and our groups. I've seen you turn girls down and I do the same simply because we don't know when we'd be able to go out with them."

"That doesn't mean we should sleep with each other," he said, "if that's the case we would be dating each other."

"So that's a no then?" she asked sliding her hands onto his shoulders "we had fun last night, right?"

"Well yeah," he muttered trying not to look down her top "but we were drunk, it didn't mean anything, we shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Jesse," she smirked stepping closer to him so her body touched his.

"No," he said looking down on her "we're no…" he trailed off as she moved closer to him.

Becca kissed him and pulled back a little, leaning in she kissed him again a little deeper.

"Becca," he groaned and slid his hands onto her hips as she kissed him again "this won't end well."

Becca moved to his ear "I want you to do what you did to me last night," she whispered and moved back to kiss him.

Jesse pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, he couldn't resist, tightening his grip on her he swung her around and pushed her onto the desk.

"Jesse!" she shrieked and grabbed him before they both fell.

"Sorry," he said leaning over her "always wanted to do that," he chuckled.

Becca laughed and wrapped her legs around him "first make sure there's nothing there," she said lifting her butt and pulling his laptop from under her.

Jesse looked down on her "I can't do this," he said seriously "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"You won't," she said locking her arms around his neck "it's just sex, stop overthinking," she added and pulled him to her.

* * *

A while later Jesse walked her to the door "so I'll see you later?" he asked a little awkward.

"Uh, yeah, I've to meet Mattie for lunch, I'll call you when I get back and we can hang out?"

"Yeah, I'll be here," he replied.

"Okay," she nodded and walked to her door "I'll see you later," she said and slipped inside. Turning around she leaned against the door and groaned "idiot, idiot, idiot," she said banging her head against it.

"What did the door ever do to you?" came a voice.

Becca looked over to see Kimmy-Jinn sitting on her bed "hey, they let you out," she said and walked to sit beside her "how are you feeling?"

"Good," she nodded and stood up again "I'm not staying, I just came back for my stuff."

Becca looked around to see she'd packed up everything "you're leaving?" she asked wide eyed.

Kimmy-Jinn nodded and walked to her bag "I thought I'd be okay when I got back, seeing the spot where he attacked me, walking across campus feeling like he was watching me…I can't do it, I'm gonna go home and finish my course online."

"Kimmy, don't let him run you out of here," Becca said placing her hand on her shoulder "don't let him win."

Kimmy-Jinn sighed "my parents want me home and to be honest, I want to. Knowing he's still out there too scares me, it's best I go, I won't be able to concentrate, I'm afraid to go anywhere."

"It's only been a day," Becca said, "maybe if you gave it some time, I'll be here to help you with whatever you need and you've your friends too."

Kimmy-Jinn smiled "thanks Becca, but I have to, I can still see his face, the anger in those eyes," she said and shook her head "I'm having nightmares, I'm not eating or sleeping, I need be at home."

Becca sighed she was disappointed she couldn't help her "well, if that's what you feel you need to do. Why don't you go home for a week or two and see how you feel? You don't need to leave."

Kimmy-Jinn shrugged "I don't feel safe here anymore, I panic at the thought of going outside, I know I won't be back."

"Shame, we were just starting to get on," Becca chuckled.

Kimmy-Jinn laughed "we can stay in touch, maybe you could move Jesse in here, he spends more time here than he does his own room…when are you gonna stop denying your feelings?"

Becca looked over at her "we're just friends."

Kimmy-Jinn scoffed "sure, friends," she said and walked to the door "thanks for everything Becca, my brothers will be by for the rest of my stuff later, I'll call you to see what suits you."

Becca nodded and walked to her "well, look after yourself," she said and hugged her surprising them both "I hope you get through this, maybe I'll see you next fall," she said and watched her go.

…

"What's wrong with you?" Mattie asked nudging her "you've barely eaten anything…you still dying?" he chuckled.

"No," she sighed and dropped her fork "Mattie, I've done something stupid, I just couldn't help myself," she groaned.

"What is it?" he asked slightly worried.

"Nothing, never mind," she sighed.

"Hey, kid, you know you can talk to me," he said moving closer to her.

Becca blew out a breath and looked up at him "I slept with Jesse."

Mattie shrugged "so? You're in college, you're a teenager, that's what you do," he chuckled.

"I don't think you get just how good of friends Jesse and I are," she groaned "I messed things up-even suggested friends with benefits and the idiot remembered."

"Of course he did," Mattie chuckled "he's a bloke…I'm not comfortable with this friends with benefits thing but if that's what you both want what's the problem?"

Becca sighed again "because I think I like him more than just a friend now."

"Oh," he said moving closer to her "does he feel the same?"

"I don't know!" she yelled "I didn't ask!"

"Go talk to him and find out."

"No! I'll look like an idiot and make things worse, we have a great friendship, I don't want to ruin it," she replied.

"Kid, you already ruined it by getting into bed with him, go talk to him, from what I've seen I think he likes you too."

"What do I say?" she groaned "I can't believe I did this? What kind of moron am I?"

"You say things have changed for you, you find out how he feels and you take it from there."

"But what if he just wants to be friends?" she asked "I don't think I'd be able to look at him again if he shuts me down."

"You'll just have to get on with it, look, it's not going to be easy and sure it might get awkward but I think you owe it to him and yourself to see where it can go. You never know, he could be the one."

Becca rolled her eyes "just because you and Dawn have been together since the dawn of the dinosaurs doesn't mean we all have to."

Mattie chuckled "Kid, I'm thirty-one, look how happy we are, don't you want that?"

"Look how my mom and dad turned out," she muttered.

"Don't be using that as an excuse, just because things didn't work out with your mom and dad it doesn't mean it'll happen to you."

"But Jesse is like my best friend what if I screw up?" she asked panicked "what if he starts avoiding me because I made a tool out of myself?"

Mattie chuckled "if you two are as good of friends as you say you are you'll find a way past it."

Becca groaned "can't I just pretend nothing's happened?"

"You can," he nodded "but that's not healthy, man up and tell him," he said and stood up "come on, I'll walk you back."

* * *

Arriving back at her dorm Becca turned to him "I need to think about things, I can't do it with him across the hall popping in whenever he wants. Can I come stay with you this weekend?"

"Sure," Mattie nodded "but I won't be home much, I'll be here or at the station."

"That's fine," she nodded "I'm there to think anyway not to bond."

Mattie chuckled and pulled her into a hug "I'll call Dawn to let her know you're coming."

"Thank you," she sighed and leaned into him just as Jesse walked out of his room.

"I'll pick you up on Friday afternoon," Mattie said and stepped back when he spotted Jesse "later Kid," he said and walked off nodding at Jesse as he passed.

"Thought I heard you…where you going?" Jesse asked walking to her.

"Uh, to stay with Mattie for the weekend," she said and let herself in.

Jesse looked around and frowned at the empty side of the room "you guys get robbed or something?"

"No," Becca said glancing at him "Kimmy-Jinn was here when I came back this morning, she's so rattled she went home."

"Right," he nodded "she's not coming back at all?"

"I don't know, maybe next fall," Becca replied and dropped onto her bed.

Jesse walked to her and lay back beside her "so, why you going to Mattie's?" he asked.

"What?" she chuckled "he's my Uncle, does there have to be a reason?"

"No, but it's out of the blue," he replied.

"I'm bored here, we're not allowed to go anywhere, Bella practice is off until Monday. I love you and all but there's only so many movies I can watch before I kill you," she replied.

"It's not because of what happened last night, is it?" he asked.

"What? no, don't be stupid," she said and stood up.

"Bec," he sighed and stood up "what happened happened, we won't be doing it again."

"What if I want to?" she muttered "do it again?" she said and looked over at him.

Jesse sighed, he really wanted to but he had too many feeling for her to be a friend with benefits, he wanted to date her, he wanted her to be his girlfriend. "I'm sorry Bec, I don't, I really hate myself for saying this but it's not gonna work out. I love what we have now."

Becca looked down at her hands and nodded "um, okay, we won't do it again."

Jesse watched her she looked so cut up about him saying no, walking to her he tilted her chin up "unless you want it to be more?" he asked.

Becca shook her head quickly "I don't, I'm just being stupid, I love what we have too…do you want it to be more?"

"No," he said and stepped back, he was cursing himself for opening his mouth at all "uh, I'll be back in a bit, I've to see Benji," he said and hurried out the door.

…

It was now Friday morning, Jesse hadn't come back after he'd left the other day and she hadn't seen him since. Grabbing her bag, she walked out and dropped it to lock the door, hearing his door open she looked behind her "hey," she said and turned back to the door.

"Hey," he said walking to her, shoving his hands in his pocket he watched her pick her bag up and sling it over her shoulder "sorry I never came back, Benji got himself stuck in a box."

"That was two days ago," she muttered "I'll see ya Monday," she said and brushed by him.

"Where are you going?" he asked following her, he knew she was pissed at him.

"Mattie's," she replied and took the stairs.

"Bec," he sighed and followed her "are we gonna talk about this?"

"How could you leave me after a conversation like that?" she yelled and threw her bag on the ground. "Do you have any idea how much of an idiot I felt when you never came back? You've been avoiding me, you haven't answered any of my calls, you got Benji to say you weren't there when you were…what the hell is going on Jesse?" she hissed.

"Look, I panicked okay," he said walking closer to her "things are changing, I know you can see it too…I got scared. I never thought you'd like me as much as I like you, I never thought anything like this would happen, I thought we'd always just be friends."

"You like me?" she asked and bit on her lip.

"Yes Bec," he said stepping closer to her "I know you like me too or you wouldn't have reacted like that when I turned down the friends with benefits thing."

Becca bit on her lip again, she just wanted to run "Jesse," she sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Just tell me you feel the same," he said stepping quickly to her "just tell me it's not just me."

"I," she said and looked around nervously.

"There you are," came Mattie's voice "come on kid, I've been waiting ten min…oh," he said when he noticed how close Jesse was to Becca "am I interrupting something?"

Jesse stood looking her in the eyes "no," he said and stepped back "I'll see you Monday."

Becca nodded and glanced at Mattie before she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "bye," she said and hurried by Mattie.

Mattie watched her and turned back to Jesse "just give her time man, she doesn't do to well with change."

"I know," he muttered "uh, just look after her," he said and walked back to his room.

Mattie watched him go and shook his head "damn kids," he chuckled and followed Becca.

"That looks like it went well," he said as he got into the car.

"Just shut up and drive," she muttered as she sunk lower into the seat.

Mattie chuckled and pulled away "oh, to be a kid again."

* * *

Later that day Jesse sat on his bed, he'd being thinking about Becca since she'd left. He didn't know where he stood now, she hadn't given him any indication that she wanted to take things to the next level-she hadn't said she didn't either…he was so confused. He looked up when the door opened "hey man," he sighed as Benji came in.

"Hey, why so glum?" he chuckled.

"I stupidly told Becca I liked her and she stood looking at me like I had ten heads."

"Yeah?" Benji smiled "I'm delighted for you Jesse, took you long enough."

"She took off," he sighed and stood up "she was going to her uncles for the weekend anyway but she never gave me an answer, I have no idea what to do next, I have no idea if she feels the same."

"Wow, uh, okay," Benji said and sat on his bed "maybe give her the weekend to think things over and talk to her when she gets back."

"Yeah," Jesse nodded "only problem is do I call her or not? I mean we're still friends, right?"

Benji nodded "maybe don't mention it on the phone, just ask her how she's getting on or something…did you hear there was another guy attacked last night?"

"No," Jesse replied "how was he attacked? We're not meant to be out alone."

"It was a cop in plain clothes doing his rounds, so I heard anyway, oh, bus time has been changed to four on Monday…maybe start with that," he said and walked into the bathroom.

Over at Mattie's Becca looked up as her phone rang, pulling off her earphones she picked up her phone and bit on her lip as Jesse's name flashed on the screen "don't be such an idiot," she snapped at herself "hey," she answered.

"Hey," he replied, "just making sure you got the message about bus times on Monday."

"Uh, no," I was mixing, I had my headphones on…what about it?" she asked.

"They've been changed from five to four, the Dean wants us back before dark because there was another attack last night."

"I know, Mattie told me, it was someone from his station," she said.

"Do you know how he is?" Jesse asked not knowing what else to say.

"He's okay, Mattie went to see him, he said it was just a bang to the head."

"That's good I guess, any closer to catching this guy?"

"I'm not sure," Becca replied, "he said something about a weapon left behind so maybe they'll get prints off that."

"Maybe…you're having fun out there?" he asked.

"It's okay, Mattie's wife keeps feeding me," she chuckled.

Jesse chuckled too "can't complain so."

"No, she's really nice," Becca replied.

"Okay," he said after a minutes silence "I'll let you get back to your mixing, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure," she replied "…Jesse," she started "never mind, I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye," she said and hung up.

…

A while later Becca looked up again as the door opened "hey," she said when Mattie stuck his head in.

"Hey," he replied and dropped onto the bed "what are you up to?"

Mixing…you tired?" she asked as he yawned.

"Exhausted, attack on a cop brings out a lot of people, I've to stay there tonight myself."

"Do you think he'll try again tonight?" she asked.

Mattie shrugged "who knows, he attacked a cop, he's probably feeling braver now."

"My roommate took her stuff and went home, she's too scared to stay, I hope you catch him soon," she said.

"Yeah," he sighed "me too…ready to tell me what I interrupted earlier?"

Becca shrugged and lay back against the pillow "the other day after I left you Jesse came over. We talked, he said he didn't want the friends with benefits things and I kinda went weird, he asked me did I want more and I said no and made things awkward, he left saying he'd be back and never did," she muttered.

"Right," Mattie chuckled "did he avoid you?"

"Yep, I caught him by chance when I was locking up to meet you, he was too far out to sneak back in," she chuckled.

"He likes you, he's probably freaked at the thought of things changing or if you even liked him back," Mattie said scooting up beside her.

"That's what he said," she replied "then he told me he liked me and said he knew I liked him too…he asked me to tell him it wasn't just him feeling like that."

"And what you say?"

"I stood there like a fool and said his name, that's all that would come out and then you showed up…nice timing by the way," she said nudging him.

"Sorry," he chuckled "I would have given you a few minutes."

"Mattie, I would have gone with the devil at that stage, it was getting so awkward and uncomfortable."

Mattie chuckled "so what happens now?"

Becca shrugged "go back and act normal."

"You can't do that, the guy put his heart on the line, you like him Bec, don't screw it up for yourself because you're afraid to let him in."

"Mattie, I've never met anyone like Jesse, any boyfriends I had I knew they weren't going to work out and I was totally fine with that. Jesse is different, I don't think I'd handle it very well if things didn't turn out."

"All you can do is give it your best kid, you two get on well, you've similar interests. I know you're scared but life is not easy, you have to fight for what you want," he said and stood up "Dawn wants us to go out for dinner I'll call you when we're ready to go."

"Okay," she nodded "and thanks Mattie," she smiled.

"Anything for you kid," he chuckled and left her with her thoughts.

Thinking for a moment she grabbed her phone, sending off a quick message she threw the phone down.

…

Over at Jesse's him Donald and Benji were playing the computer, he looked down at his phone when Becca's name appeared on the screen "hold on a sec," he said and grabbed his phone. Opening her message, he smiled **Pizza and beers tomorrow? My treat?**

"I know that smile," Benji chuckled "Becca?"

"You didn't?" Donald asked wide eyed.

"Yes, I did, and before you start she hasn't answered me yet, it's a little complicated," Jesse replied.

"Give her time man, we all know she's a bit weird with trust and all that," Donald said.

"Hey, she text you, that's a good sign," Benji said.

"Yeah," Donald nodded "let her come to you, you've done your part."

Jesse nodded "I'm leaving it with her, I've said all I needed to say."

"I can only imagine the fun next year with you two in charge of the groups," Donald chuckled.

Benji laughed "I wonder will they use the same oath, it would be hypocritical If they do."

"Guys, you're jumping ahead now, she hasn't even said she likes me," Jesse said.

"She does," both Donald and Benji said together.

"I wish I was as sure as you two," he muttered.

"Stop worrying about it, she likes you, you guys are gonna end up together," Benji said slapping him on the back.

"How can you be so sure?" Jesse groaned.

"She's turned down dates to spend time with you, her face lights up when she sees you, she'd rather sit in and watch movies with you than go out with her friends even though she doesn't like them. A lot of people already think you guys are together, so trust me," Donald said "she likes you…back to the game," he said and turned back to the tv.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now Monday, Mattie pulled into a spot on campus and looked over at Becca "you ready to go back?"

She shrugged "I wish I could live with you, I had a great weekend."

Mattie chuckled "that's because I was making an effort for my favourite niece, it won't be like that all the time."

Becca climbed out and laughed "I'm your only niece dummy," she said linking her arm into his "are you gonna be around for the day?"

"Yeah, I'll there at the bus later and when you get back, then I've to head to the station," he replied.

Becca nodded as they stopped at the main entrance "cool, I'll see you later then," she said and kissed him on the cheek "thanks for the weekend."

"Anytime kid, I'll see you later," he smiled and watched her go inside, he figured he'd leave her there just in case she ran into Jesse.

Becca was in a daydream coming up the stairs, she bumped into someone "sorry," she said and stepped to the other side. She frowned and looked up when they moved too "uh, I'll go this way," she said and moved to the other side again "what the hell?" she asked annoyed when he moved too "what's your problem?"

He smirked back and took a step closer to her without a word, Becca took a step back, she was very nervous now "what are you doing?"

"Wanna play?" he smirked taking another step towards her.

"Mattie!" she called and started to walk backwards "Mattie!" she screeched and ran toward the door "no! Mattie!" she screamed when he grabbed her.

"Shush, more fun," he chuckled.

"Becca!" Mattie called bursting through the door "Bec, where are you?"

"Later princess," he chuckled and took off the other way before Mattie came around the corner.

"Mattie!" she cried as her whole body shook.

"Becca," he said and grabbed her "what happened?"

"It was him, he grabbed me!" she yelled "he went that way," she said pointing in the direction he'd gone.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking her over.

"Go find him," she said shoving him away.

Mattie looked her over for a moment before he took off with his radio to his mouth "stay here!" he called back.

…

A few minute later he came back out of breath "fire exit on the top floor was open."

Becca nodded "you didn't catch him then?"

"No," he sighed "are you okay? What did he do? Did he say anything?"

I didn't notice him at first, I walked into him and moved to the other side, he moved too. I still thought nothing of it and moved back to the other side, when he did it again I looked up and asked him what his problem was, he didn't say anything just smirked at me and took a step closer to me. He asked me did I want to play, that's when I called you and started to run, he grabbed me and told me to be quiet, when you came in he let go of me and ran off."

"Bec, I'm so sorry, I should have walked you to your door," he said slipping his arm around her.

"It's okay, there was no way to know he would be inside," she said and unlocked her door "you can head off now, I'll be fine."

"No way," Mattie said "I'm not leaving you alone."

"Mattie, I'll be fine, he won't come back you need to be working."

"You're more important, you've just been attacked by a nutjob! I'm not leaving you!"

"What?" Jesse yelled hurrying over "what happened? Are you okay?"

Becca glared at Mattie before turning to Jesse "I'm fine, he didn't do anything."

"That's because I came when I did," Mattie shot in.

"The guy that's attacking everyone?" Jesse asked moving closer to her.

"Yeah," Mattie replied, "someone left the fire exit on the top floor open."

Jesse looked down on her "what did he do?"

"Nothing," she sighed "he blocked my path then grabbed me."

Mattie listened to his radio as it crackled "I gotta go, someone's spotted him across campus, Jesse stay with her until I come back!" he called as he took off.

"You don't have to, I'll be fine," Becca said walking into her room.

Jesse walked in and closed the door "I'm staying," he said and walked to the bed "are you okay?" he asked as she stood with her back to him.

Becca swiped at her eyes and cleared her throat "uh, I'm fine, just got a fright." Truth was, she was scared out of her wits, that had really shaken her, what if Mattie hadn't heard her? What if no one had heard her?

Jesse stood up and walked to her "it's okay to be upset Bec," he said rubbing her shoulders.

Becca burst out crying and turned to face him, burying her face in his chest she began to cry louder.

"It's okay, you're safe now, I gotcha," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I was terrified," she sniffed "all I could think of was that body bag we saw last week."

Jesse sighed and pulled her closer "it wouldn't have gotten that far, if Mattie hadn't been there someone would have heard you".

"Now I get what Kimmy-Jinn meant when she said she didn't feel safe anymore," she sighed.

Jesse rubbed her back and walked her to the bed "sit down, you've had a shock," he said nudging her to sit. "Do you want anything? Water? Tea?"

"No," she mumbled and lay back "how could he just be wandering the dorms unnoticed? What if he'd slipped into someone's room?"

"Don't think about it Bec, Mattie will have answers when he comes back."

Becca groaned "I'm a tough girl, why couldn't I keep my cool?"

"There's a difference in acting tough and having to be tough," he said and sat beside her "anyone would have been scared."

Becca rolled on her side "walk with me to the bus later?"

"Was already planning to," he smiled and lay back beside her.

* * *

Later that afternoon Becca Jesse and Mattie walked down to the main doors to meet everyone else so they could be escorted to the bus. "When will you hear an answer?" Becca asked as they waited "they can't just close the college, where will everyone go?"

"I think the school is more worried about everyone's safety," Mattie replied, "and I should know by the time you get back."

"Can I go to yours if we have to go home?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded and looked at Jesse "and you? Where's home for you?"

"Not far, Applegate," he replied.

Mattie nodded "not far from mine…here's everyone else," he said as Aubrey and everyone else joined them.

"You'll be here when we get back?" she asked nervously as they started to board the bus.

"Yes," he said and put his hands on her shoulders "Becca, everything is okay, he won't get near you again, I promise."

"Okay," she nodded "I'm still just a little freaked and now I'm in my dorm alone I get kinda anxious."

"I'm staying with you tonight, you'll be okay," he replied and nudged her towards the bus.

"Alright everyone!" he called from the top of the bus "there was an attack on a student today inside Baker hall! We've stepped up armed patrols inside and out. When you get off the bus when you get back you all have to get into groups of your dorms and wait to be escorted back okay?" He asked. After everyone nodded he started off again "I'll be here to walk you back from the bus to the meeting point, from there you'll be escorted back to your dorms by other officers, and please, no messing or wandering off, this is very serious," he said and looked down at Becca "I'll be right here when you get back," he said and winked at her before exiting the bus.

"Mitchell's got herself a boyfriend!" Cynthia-Rose laughed.

"Kept that one quiet Becs," Chloe laughed.

"He is cute, and a cop-bonus…handcuffs" Amy said watching him walk away.

"How long has this being going on?" Stacie smirked.

"I thought she and Jesse were together," Denise frowned.

"Oh, for god sake!" she hissed and jumped up "he's not my boyfriend! He's my uncle! I was the one attacked today! So, if you'd all kindly shut the fuck up and leave me alone I'd really appreciate it!" she snapped and dropped back into her seat.

Everyone fell into silence and stared at her open mouthed, no one dared to speak to her, they knew her temper better than they knew her. Jesse sighed and stood up from his seat beside Benji, he knew she wasn't okay.

Walking to her he dropped in beside her "I said fuck o…," she stopped when she saw it was Jesse. Saying nothing else she turned her head and looked out the window, a smile slowly crept onto her face as he slid his hand into hers and pulled them into his lap.

….

Arriving back after practice Becca practically ran off the bus and towards Mattie "whoa, where's the fire," he chuckled.

"Nothing, I want to get home," she muttered.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"Yeah, I told them it was me that got attacked, now with all the questions I'm getting sympathy smile and pity looks," she grumbled.

"I'm sure they're just worried about you," he replied, "come on you lot!" he called and started to walk.

Becca fell to the back to be alone with her thoughts "still want pizza and beer?" Jesse asked falling into step with her.

Becca nodded "sure," she said and stopped, throwing her bag on the hood of a car she kneeled down to tie her lace, standing up again she started to walk her bag forgotten.

"Movie too?" he asked as they turned the corner.

"Sure," she replied again and stopped suddenly.

"What?" he asked stopping with her.

"I left my bag on that car when I stopped to tie my lace," she huffed.

"I'll run back, you catch up to the others," he said and was gone before she could say anything.

Becca looked up to see Mattie and the others fading away, looking to where Jesse had gone she took off after him.

She stopped as he walked back with her bag "thank you!" she smiled, her smile faded as a man stepped out behind him-the very same man who'd attacked her earlier. Seeing him lift something above his head she sucked in a breath "Jesse! Behind you!" she shrieked and started to run towards him.

Before he had a chance to react he was struck with something across the head, dropping her bag he fell to the ground. The man roughly flipped him over so he was on his back and began to punch him repeatedly.

"Stop!" Becca screamed "MATTIE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs "get away from him!" she cried and pushed him off Jesse.

"Becca run!" Jesse yelled as he tried to get up.

She shrunk back as he jumped to his feet, her blood ran cold as he pulled a knife, seeing he was going for Jesse again she dived in hands first and grabbed it. "MATTIE!" she screamed again "oww!" she cried as the knife cut her hands as they struggled.

"Becca! Get down!" Mattie yelled racing towards her with his gun drawn and two cops behind him.

She dived on Jesse and covered him as a shot went off, she hugged him closer and closed her eyes as another shot went off.

* * *

A few minutes later she jumped when a hand lay on her back "it's okay, it's me," Mattie said softly.

Becca looked up to see him looking down on her with a worried look on his face, looking behind her she saw the guy on the ground with cuffs on him staring at her and Jesse "Jesse!" she yelled and jumped off him "Jesse? Jess?" she said quickly tapping his cheeks "come on Jesse!" she yelled.

"Out of the way," Mattie said shoving her to the side.

"Mattie," she whimpered.

"It's okay, he's breathing, he's just unconscious, medics are on the way," he replied and looked over at her "what happened? I thought you were behind me."

"I forgot my bag," she sniffed "I stopped to tie my lace and threw it on the hood of a car…Jesse ran back for it…is he gonna be okay?" she whimpered.

"Ambulance is here, step back," he said tugging her up as two medics ran towards them.

"I'm going with him," she said pulling away from him.

In the ambulance Jesse began to move and groan "Be…Bec?" he muttered.

"Jesse?" she said shooting forward "I'm here, you're okay," she said taking his hand winching at her own pain "we're on the way to hospital."

"You…you should, h-have run," he mumbled.

"I wasn't leaving you," she said brushing some hair off his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked clearly.

"I'll be fine once I know you're okay," she replied.

"Miss, you need to step back," the medic said as the back doors opened.

Becca followed them until she was stopped by a nurse "I'm sorry you can't come any further."

"I need to be with him, I need to know he's okay, I have to go with him," she rambled.

The nurse could tell she was in shock, looking down at the blood on her hands she took them "you're hurt too, you need to be checked out," she said and led her away.

Becca looked down at her hands, she hadn't even noticed both her hands were cut "I grabbed a knife by the blade," she muttered "I had to, he was trying to get at Jesse with it."

The nurse led her to a bed and sat her back on it, she had no idea what Becca was talking about "I'll get someone to clean you up, I'll let you know when I know more about your friend," she said and walked off quickly.

"Becca!" Mattie said and hurried to her "why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" he asked taking her hands.

Becca shrugged "it didn't matter," she mumbled.

"Becca these are deep, you'll need stitches," he sighed "this is the shock talking, after you get cleaned up I'm gonna take you home to mine."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know Jesse is okay," she mumbled.

Mattie sighed again and sat beside her "can you walk me through it?"

Becca bit on her lip "I ran after Jesse, just as I rounded the corner I stopped because he'd already gotten my bag and was on his way back. The guy came out of nowhere, he just stepped out from behind a van and came up behind Jesse."

Mattie nodded "was it the same guy from earlier? Did he say anything?"

"Yes," she whimpered "he didn't say anything, he hit him with something and Jesse fell to the ground, I started screaming for you and ran towards him!" she cried.

Mattie wrapped his arm around her "we can finish this later."

…

A while later Becca stood up as a doctor walked to her "he's awake now if you'd like to see him."

Becca nodded and hurried by her "thank you!" she called and hurried into the room "Jess," she whimpered as she looked at his face.

"Hey, calm down, I'm fine," he chuckled.

Becca hurried to him "look at your face," she sighed and ran her fingers under his eye.

Jesse stilled her hand "why are you all bandaged up?"

"Uh, he pulled a knife after you passed out," she said.

Jesse's eyes went wide "he what? Did he attack you?"

"No, he was going for you…I pulled it away from him," she said.

"That was really stupid Becca!" he said angrily "he easily could have killed you."

"He could have killed you," she snapped back.

Jesse sighed and took her hands "I'm sorry you got hurt," he said running his thumbs across them gently.

"They're all stitched up, I'll survive, how's your head?" she asked.

"Massive headache," he sighed "but I'm not allowed to sleep."

Becca climbed up beside him "I'll keep you company so," she said and snuggled into him "Jesse, this is my fault, I'm so sorry," she whimpered.

"Hey," he said wrapping his arms around her "it's not your fault, he came out of nowhere."

"I shouldn't have forgotten my damn bag, we shouldn't have been away from the group," she muttered.

Jesse moved his hand and titled her chin up "Becca, it was not your fault, it could have been anyone, if anything, you saved my life, I owe you."

"You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me," she replied.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he said tightening his hold on her.

Becca studied his eyes for a moment, leaning up she kissed him sweetly, pulling back she looked him in the eyes "I do have feelings for you."

"Good," he chuckled "coz I've been trying to hide mine from you," he said and pulled her back to him.

Becca slid her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss "ow," he mumbled into her mouth as she pulled at his hair.

"Sorry," she said and jumped back "I forgot."

He chuckled and kissed her quickly "it's okay."

Becca moved and settled herself on his chest "Mattie is really mad at me so be prepared to be yelled at, I've to go home with him too."

"Oh! Jesse! Thank god!" a woman shrieked startling them both. Hurrying to the bed she looked him over "what happened?" she asked failing to notice Becca tucked into his side.

Jesse looked down on her "you called my mom?"

Becca smiled sweetly "I had to, I was freaking out."

"Bec," he groaned.

"It's a good thing she did," his mom said and stuck out her hand "I'm Andrea, Becca thank you for calling me."

"No problem," she said and shook her hand "I'll leave you guys to catch up," she said and rolled off the bed "oh, he's not allowed to sleep so make sure he stays awake, he's due more painkillers in about fifteen minutes…I'll be back in a bit," she said and walked off.

"She seems nice," Andrea chuckled and sat down.

* * *

"What?" he asked as his mom smirked back at him.

"You haven't mentioned her before," she said.

"Yes, I have," he replied, "it's my friend Becca, the one I work at the station with."

"Friend? She doesn't look like a friend to me…what happened Jess?" she asked seriously.

"I was attacked by that guy I was telling you about."

"The guy that was attacking all those girls?" Andrea asked.

Jesse nodded "Becca forgot her bag so I ran back for it, he came out of nowhere and hit me on the head with something."

"Jesse," she sighed "you are not going back there, when you're released you're coming home."

"I'm okay, they've caught him anyway," he said "it's just my head and my face, Becca tackled him when he pulled a knife."

"A knife?" Andrea yelled horrified "she tackled someone with a knife?"

"Yes, she said he was going for me when I was passed out, she hurt her hands in the process but she refuses to go home," he said.

Andrea shook her head "that girl is a godsend."

"She's pretty amazing," he smiled.

Outside Becca sat on a bench by herself watching Andrea hug him, it was times like this she wished she had normal parents. She glanced to her side as someone sat down, she didn't need her parents, she had him, "hey, you're still here?" she said and sat back.

Mattie smiled quickly "I didn't call your mom or dad, didn't think you'd be too happy."

"Thank you, I have you, that's all I need," she sighed "I'm gonna stay here with Jesse anyway…if his mom goes home."

Mattie chuckled and wrapped his arm around her "and I'm here for you."

Becca leaned into him "thank you," she whimpered.

"Bec," he said and rubbed her back "it's okay to let it out."

Becca burst out crying "I was so scared!" she sobbed.

"I know you were," he said and pulled her closer "but you're okay, he's locked up, it's all over now."

Becca cried into him for a few more minutes, pulling back she wiped her face "thanks, I feel better now."

Jesse had heard her crying and made his way out, ignoring his mom's protests, seeing Mattie holding her close he sighed and walked to them "come on Bec," he said holding out his hand "you need some sleep, it's been a long day."

Becca took his hand and stood up, "you shouldn't be out of bed," looking down on Mattie she smiled "can you leave the questioning until tomorrow?"

"Sure," he smiled "you just get some sleep, I'll check in on you later."

"Thank you," she said and walked into the room with Jesse "where's your mom?"

"Gone to find out where my dad is," he said nudging her up onto the bed "I'll get rid of her when she comes back."

Becca leaned in and kissed him quickly "you ned to rest nerd."

Jesse chuckled and kissed her deeply "you too rocky," he chuckled and lay back with her.

….

The next morning Becca groaned as someone shook her "Bec," Mattie whispered, "wake up."

Becca opened her eyes and blinked a few times, remembering what happened she quickly looked to see where Jesse was. Finding him asleep beside her she let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Mattie "morning," she yawned.

"It's time for questioning I'm afraid," he said giving her a quick smile "because we're family I can't do it," he added and stepped aside "this is officer Cantwell, he'll be doing the questioning, but I'll be right beside you."

"Okay," she nodded and looked down at Jesse "who'll be staying with Jesse?"

"I am," Andrea said walking into the room "you go do what you need to do," she said and sat on the chair.

Becca nodded and slid off the bed "will you just tell him I'll be back soon?"

Andrea nodded and gave her a quick smile.

Becca yawned as they walked to find a private room "did you get much sleep last night?"

"Not really, Jesse was up and down," she replied and followed him into a room.

"Your mom called," he said cautiously.

"So?" she grumbled.

"So, she knows you were attacked, someone from the Bella's is her friend's daughter, she called you too," he said glancing at her.

Becca shrugged "my phone is in my bag…wherever it is."

"It's in my car…don't you think you should call her?" he asked.

"No," she muttered.

"She's been onto your dad too, he's been calling me all night to see how you are."

"How touching," she scoffed "look Mattie, I really don't want to deal with this now."

"Okay," he sighed and sat beside her "I'll say no more about it."

"Please don't," she mumbled and looked up as officer Cantwell sat beside her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Becca nodded and turned to face him as he started to ask questions.

A while later the three walked out of the room again "thanks Cantwell, call me when you file it," he said and walked back to Becca.

"What now?" she asked.

"I'm taking you home with me, I've taken the day off," he said as they walked back to Jesse's room.

"I can't leave Jesse," she replied.

"He's getting sent home today, the swelling on his head has gone down over night, he's fine," Mattie replied.

"Still," she muttered.

"Oh, for god sake Becca!" he yelled startling her "I've been going out of my mind with worry all night! I slept outside your room! You're coming home with me!"

Becca stared at him open mouthed "okay, wow," she finally said.

"I'm sorry," he said scrubbing his hands over his face "I'm tired, I'm worried about you, you have no idea how scared I was when I rounded that corner and saw you."

"Okay," she said rubbing his arm "I'll come home with you."

* * *

"It's fifteen minutes away," Jesse chuckled.

"I know," she groaned "it's not the same as being across the hall."

"How about I ask my mom can you come stay? We're both excused until Monday so we'll be at home," he said.

"Not tonight," she said and glanced out at Mattie who was talking to Jesse's parents "Mattie kinda freaked out earlier, I need to go home with him."

"Freaked out how?" he asked scooting closer to her.

Becca shrugged "it was weird, I've never seen him like that before. I refused to leave you and had a meltdown saying how scared he was when he saw that guy near me…he's even taken the day off work."

"Because he's your uncle and he loves you, he's thinking what could have happened if he hadn't got there on time-any parents worst nightmare," Jesse said and wrapped his arm around her "go spend some time with him and don't be worrying about me."

It suddenly dawned on Becca why he'd freaked out "um, there's something I need to tell you before I go, it all makes sense now the way he's acting."

Jesse frowned "okay…what is it?"

"I had a brother," she started "Adam, he'd be twenty-one now."

"Had?" Jesse asked wide eyed.

Becca nodded "this is really hard for me, I've never spoken to anyone about this so can you please just let me get it out?"

Jesse nodded and slid his hand into hers "go on," he said.

"Two years ago, Adam went to a party over the summer break, he was your typical nineteen year old boy, partying, cars, girls. One night his friends had this new drug, they begged and begged him to try it with them. Adam never took drugs, he always said the drink was enough for him, so, anyway, this particular night he did try the drug. He had a bad reaction and went outside for some air, he collapsed and fell over the balcony…died on impact," she mumbled.

"Bec, I'm so sorry," he sighed.

Becca just nodded and looked down at their hands "Mattie had gotten the call about an accident, since his car was closest he said he'd check it out…he was the one to find Adam on the ground, he was the one that had to come and tell my mom and dad he was dead, he was the one that saw him like that, he was the one that pronounced him dead."

Jesse nodded and pulled her closer "it does explain his outburst, he's afraid he could have lost you too."

Becca nodded and cleared her throat "you'll call me?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yes," he chuckled and kissed her sweetly.

"Bec," Mattie called "two minutes, okay?"

"I'll be right out," she said and stood up "this is gonna suck," she groaned.

Jesse shook his head "we're off college for nearly a week, you'll come see me, I'll come see you."

"You better dork," she said and kissed him deeply.

…

On the drive home Becca kept shooting him glances "out with it Bec," he chuckled.

"You were thinking about Adam earlier?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," he said and glanced at her quickly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out at you earlier, memories came flooding back."

"It's okay, I get it," she replied, "I just wish you'd talk to me, I am there for you too, you know."

"I look after you kid," he chuckled.

"I'm not a kid anymore," she shot back.

Mattie scoffed "you ran at a guy wielding a knife, who does that?"

"Me, apparently," she muttered "as scary as it was I wouldn't change a thing. Jesse is okay that's all that matters."

"Yeah, thanks to you, could have been a lot worse," Mattie said as they pulled into his drive.

"Hey Mattie," she said before he could get out "do you think Dawn would mind if I moved in here…permanently?"

"Permanently?" he asked wide eyed "uh, I think your mom and dad would have something to say about that…why would you want to move in here? What about your mom's place?"

"Because I love you and I want to live here with you and Dawn, you've been more of a parent to me in the last two years than they have most of my life-combined."

"Bec, you have to understand, your mom is my sister, I can't go against her," he replied touched at how much she cared about him.

"I'm almost twenty Mattie, it's up to me where I live, I can't go back to mom and I definitely can't live with my dad. If you say no I'll just have to rent a room somewhere, I want to be closer to college and to Jesse."

"So that's what this is all about," he chuckled "you want to be closer to Jesse?"

"It's not just that, you of all people know what I went through with them after Adam died, even before. We felt like neither wanted us, we were shipped from moms to dads back to moms and neither seemed happy about us being there. After Adam it got worse, mom would ignore me for days, dad barely spoke to me…why do you think I spend so much time here?" she asked and looked at the house "this is home to me Mattie, this is where I feel loved and wanted."

"Becca," he sighed and swiped at his eye quickly.

"I'm not saying it so you'll change your mind," she said as her voice quivered "I love you Mattie, so much, you mean the world to me, if I didn't have you looking out for me I don't even want to think where I'd be right now."

"Come here," he said and held out his arms.

Becca moved over and hugged him tight "you're all I have!" she cried and tightened her hold on him.

Mattie closed his eyes to stop tears from falling "love you too kid," he mumbled out.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days had passed since Becca had arrived at Mattie's, hearing yelling she frowned and rolled off the bed, making her way to the top of the stairs she leaned over and listened-it was her mom, she'd know that shrill of a voice anywhere.

Groaning she started to make her way down, she'd have to deal with her sometime.

"She's my daughter Matthew!" her mom yelled "she's not living here! She should be at home with me where she belongs! I don't know what you said to get in her head but it ends now! I'm taking her home with me right now! You are not her father!"

"Would you listen to yourself Pam!" he yelled back "I know I'm not her dad, she's my niece I care about her! She's a grown up now! It's up to her where she wants to live!"

"Keep your voices down," Dawn said calmly "she'll hear you."

"Oh, don't act like you're the innocent one here!" Pamela yelled "you've always wanted Becca! Just because you've no kids of your own you think you can steal my daughter!"

"Excuse me?" Dawn yelled back.

"Don't you speak to her like that Pamela, I'm warning you!" Mattie yelled "you'll be out of here so quick, I'll be done with you! Can you blame Becca for turning to me? All you care about is yourself!"

Becca stood in the doorway watching them fight, sighing she went to take a step when her mom lashed out and slapped him across the face "Pamela!" she yelled stomping in "that's enough! Get out!"

"Pamela?" she asked her voice laced with hurt "it's mom Becca."

"Get out," Becca said again.

"I'm not leaving here without you," she said taking a step closer to her "you should be at home with me."

"I am home," she replied, "this isn't Mattie's fault or Dawn's, I chose to come here, you can't talk to them like that."

Pamela sighed and walked to her "baby, this is not your home, you belong at home with me, where all Adam's things are, it's your home."

"Don't you dare use Adam as a pawn!" she hissed "I am not going back with you-ever, so you may as well leave."

"How do you think I felt getting a call from a friend to say my daughter had been attacked? How do you think I felt not knowing where you were or how you were?"

"Says a lot about your parenting, then doesn't it?" she scoffed. "Don't act like the caring mom now, you weren't called because I didn't want you there!"

Pamela lashed out again slapping her this time "I did my best," she sniffed.

Becca rubbed her cheek "great, Pam, really great, did that make you feel better?" she said and walked off.

"You need to leave," Mattie said ushering her out the door "you try contact her again I'll slap a restraining order on you," he said and slammed the door.

…

Becca sat in her room looking at the red mark down the side of her face, she looked up as the door opened and Dawn walked in "sorry about her," she said.

"It's okay," Dawn replied and sat beside her "I'm just sorry you heard all that...is it sore?" she asked looking at her cheek.

"A little," she nodded "but it'll stop stinging in a few minutes…is she gone?"

"She's outside, Mattie is trying to get her to move along," Dawn answered.

Becca shrugged "she'll get bored soon enough," she said and walked to the door "Mattie!" she called over the rail "can you give me a ride to Jesse's in a while?"

"Kinda busy here Bec," he said and walked back to the door to his screaming sister.

"You don't mind me being here?" she asked as Dawn joined her in the hallway.

"No, I love having you here," she said and slung her arm around her shoulder "let's get breakfast, I'm making pancakes."

"Even after all the trouble my mom caused and probably will cause?" Becca asked as they took the stairs.

Dawn scoffed "she's just pissed coz you like us better, she'll calm down in a few days. Don't ever think any of this is your fault Becca, she has a chip on her shoulder that only she can work out."

Becca nodded and sat at the counter "you're pretty awesome you know that?"

Dawn chuckled "I know, pancakes," she said and walked to the pan.

"She's a mad woman that one," Mattie groaned as he rubbed his cheek.

"Mattie," Dawn said nodding to Becca.

"Sorry, I thought you were still upstairs, forget I said that."

"She is mad," Becca chuckled "how's your face?"

"As good as yours I'd say, does it hurt?" he asked as he ran his fingers along her cheek.

"Not so much anymore…I'm sorry," she said seriously.

"It's not your fault," he said quickly "she hasn't been right for years now."

"Still, I created this week's drama, so I'm sorry…why did you even call her?"

"She's my sister, I owed it to her to let her know how you were, I'd kill her if it were the other way around and I didn't know," Mattie replied.

"And my dad? Have you spoken to him? Am I gonna be stalked when I got back to Barden?"

"Yeah, I spoke to him yesterday, he seems okay with you staying here, not so much about not being at the hospital with you, and yes, be prepared for a lot of stalking from your dad."

Becca groaned and dropped her head onto the counter "I'm not going back."

"Yes, you are," Dawn chuckled "things will go back to normal soon enough."

Becca chuckled "what's normal with this family?"

"Hey, we're pretty awesome," Mattie chuckled.

"And you're not even related, you chose to be," she chuckled looking at Dawn.

Dawn wrapped her arms around Mattie's neck "his weirdness drew me in…kinda like yours did."

* * *

Later Mattie had dropped her at Jesse's and waited until she was inside before he drove away "how are you feeling now?" Jesse asked as he led her to the kitchen.

"Okay I guess, and you? How's your head?" she asked.

"Little headache from time to time but I'm okay," he said as he put the kettle on. "How are you settling in at Mattie's?"

"Great, it's so awesome being there…my mom turned up this morning," she mumbled.

"Yeah? And how did that go?"

"She slapped Mattie then slapped me," she replied smiling quickly when he stared back at her.

"She slapped you?" he asked abandoning the tea making.

"Yep, she went off on Mattie then started on Dawn, she slapped Mattie when he asked could she blame me for turning to him. I saw it and went mad, I told her to get out and said something about not calling her because she wasn't wanted at the hospital. She didn't take too kindly being called a horrible mother."

Jesse ran his hand over her cheek "does it hurt?"

"Nah, not anymore," she replied "Jesse," she giggled when he kissed her cheek up and down.

Jesse chuckled and stepped away from her "I'll assume she left since you're here."

"Mattie kicked her out after she slapped me, she spent a half an hour yelling at the door before she took off keying his car along the way."

"Ouch, much damage?" he asked sliding a cup to her.

"Nah, it's a cop car anyway, he'll easily get it fixed."

"That's two counts of assault and vandalism to a county vehicle, he can have her arrested," Jesse said.

"I know, he won't do it though, she was upset and angry," Becca replied, "might be better for us all if she was locked up, she's gone crazy."

"How are your hands now?" he asked changing the subject.

"They don't work in the shower," she chuckled "I had to get Dawn to help me wash my hair after the bandage got stuck."

"Apart from giving me mental images?" he asked.

Becca chuckled again "I can just about get dressed without hurting myself, which is why I'm wearing these," she said nodding to her sweats and a hoodie.

"Still sexy," he said and kissed her sweetly.

Becca laughed into the kiss and pulled back "where are your mom and dad?"

"Work," he replied and walked around to her "so we've got the place to ourselves for another six hours."

Becca chuckled again "you can get that thought out of your head, I can barely dress myself let alone undress you."

Jesse laughed "I meant we can watch movies in the living room without anyone interrupting us…where's your head at?"

"Oh, down south," she smirked traveling her eyes down his body.

"Stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat," he chuckled stepping closer to her.

"But you look so good," she whined and threw her arms around his neck "so, tell me dork, what does your room look like?"

…

"Wow, did not expect this at all," Becca said as she looked around his room.

"Dvds and movie posters?" he chuckled.

"Yes…where are they?" she asked looking around again.

"Next room," he replied and walked her to the bed "we can hang out here for a while."

"Oh, Jesse," she groaned as she lay back "I love this bed, it's so comfortable, I don't think I've ever felt something so good."

"You sure about that?" he asked leaning over her with a smirk.

"Eww," she laughed and slapped him "oww!" she yelled grabbing her hand.

"Shit, I'm sorry Bec," he said as she shot up.

"It's okay, I do it at least twenty times a day," she replied and lay back down.

"No more messing," Jesse said lying back with her.

"When are you heading back to Barden?" she asked.

"Friday when I get the all clear to drive, my mom is suffocating me. I want to have the weekend to myself before we go back to classes."

"I spoke to Amy and Chloe last night, everyone is talking about us," she said.

"It's nobody's business what we do, stupid gossips," he muttered.

"I meant what happened nerd," she laughed.

"Oh, right…what are they saying?"

"That I'm a hero and should get a medal," she chuckled.

"You saved my life, you gotta get something," he replied.

"I got you," she said and rolled onto his chest "I'm sorry I acted so weird and said no when I wanted to say yes."

"No weirder than usual," he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her "but this is gonna be great Bec, I can feel it."

"That's my boob," she chuckled.

Jesse burst out laughing "always gotta ruin the moment, don't you?"

"Sorry, I'm sociably awkward," she said tilting her head up to him "but yeah, it's gonna be great."

Jesse lowered his head and kissed her slowly, as the kiss heated up she sat up and straddled him "we can't," he mumbled.

"I can keep my hands in the air," she chuckled.

"Nah babe, my ribs," he chuckled "they're still a little sore."

"Babe? Really?" she laughed and rolled off him.

"What would you like me to call you?" he chuckled.

"Bec is good with me," she replied.

Jesse rolled his eyes "I have to be allowed call you something no one else does."

"We'll work on it," she said and kissed him again, this time Jesse lay her back and moved so he was on her "your ribs," she mumbled as he slid his hand under her hoodie.

"I'll survive," he mumbled as he moved onto her neck.

"Oww," she chuckled as she gripped the back of his neck.

"Want me to stop?" he asked as he nipped at her neck.

"No, but you might need to tie me up so I don't hurt myself," she chuckled.

"That can be arranged," he said pulling back.

"It was a joke dork, now get back down here," she said.

"You got it babe," he chuckled and kissed her deeply.

* * *

A while later Becca and Jesse we're lying on his bed watching a movie, both looked down as Becca's phone beeped, "sorry, thought that was on silent," she said and picked it up. Reading the message from Mattie she frowned and scooted to the side of the bed.

"Something wrong?" Jesse asked as she stared at her phone.

"Mattie, he said he's on his way for me," she said and put the phone to her ear "I said I'd call when I wanted to come home…hey," she said when he answered, "what's your message about?"

"Sorry kid," he sighed "I'm on my way now, your dad turned up, he won't leave until he sees you."

"Mattie," she groaned "can't you just tell him I'll be back later?"

"Sorry, he's refusing to go until he's seen you," Mattie replied.

"This is ridiculous," she snapped "they didn't give a shit from one end of the week to the other! Why bother now!"

"Becca, I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do, you'll have to come home."

"Fine," she grumbled "text me when you're outside," she said and hung up.

"You have to go?" Jesse asked walking to her.

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth "my dad is at Mattie's."

"Relax," he said rubbing her back, he didn't know why she never got along with her parents, but he did know if Becca wasn't talking to someone it was something serious "can't you just stay here if you don't want to talk to him?"

"I'd love to," she sighed "but I know my dad, he won't leave until he's seen me. My mom has already caused trouble for Mattie and Dawn, I should just go."

"Okay," Jesse nodded "you can come over tomorrow, or I can come to you," he said.

Becca nodded and grabbed her bag "I'm sorry, I had planned on spending the day with you."

"It's okay," he said and smiled quickly "you're only up the road," he added.

"This not being able to drive sucks," she muttered.

Jesse chuckled "you need hands for that," he said and pulled her into a hug "call me after your dad leaves."

Becca groaned and buried her head in his chest "I'm not looking forward to this, he's gonna try get me to go back to my mom's."

"You make your own decisions Bec, don't let anyone talk into doing something you don't want to," he said seriously.

"Have you met me?" she laughed "when have I ever done something I didn't want to?"

"You know what I mean," he chuckled "don't agree to go back to your mom's because your dad is arguing or whatever."

"Oh, trust me," she said and pulled back "I won't be going back there...Mattie's outside."

Jesse nodded and nudged her out the door "I'll talk to you later then."

Becca leaned in and kissed him "I'll call you in a bit, bye dork," she chuckled and ran down to the car.

…

Pulling up at Mattie's he turned off the engine and glanced at her "you coming?"

"No," she grumbled and sunk into the seat.

"Bec, he just wants to see how you are."

"Can't I get a restraining order on them?"

"No," he chuckled "they haven't done anything to you."

"Scarred me for life," she muttered and pulled off her belt "if he starts yelling or even mentions mom I'm outta there."

"Deal, he's surprisingly calm though, never mentioned your mom," Mattie said as they walked inside.

Becca walked to the kitchen and leaned against the door as her dad and Dawn sat looking back at her "hey," her dad said standing up.

"Dad," she replied and looked down at the floor.

"We'll leave you guys to talk," Dawn said and walked to her "we'll be in the living room," she said rubbing her arm.

Becca nodded and took a step into the room "so, what brings you here?" she asked and sat down.

He chuckled "can't I check up on my daughter every now and then?"

"You never did before," she muttered.

"You may not see it Becca but I'm constantly checking up on you at Barden," he said and slid his hand to hers "how are you?" he asked concerned.

"Fine," she said and pulled her hand away "you didn't need to come here."

"Becca, you were attacked, you were in hospital, you're my daughter and I'm gonna worry about you whether you like it or not."

"Mom send you?" she muttered.

"No, I heard what happened though."

"So, you thought you'd come here and get me to go home? It's not happening dad, I'm staying right here."

"I know," he nodded "and I'm fine with that, if you want to live with your uncle you can. Look, I know your mom can be very hard to live with."

Becca scoffed "that's an understatement, she's a nightmare, she slapped me and Mattie this morning."

"Becca, your mom lives for you two, she always did her best to make sure you were happy."

"Seriously?" she asked, "she ran you away, she made Adam not come home half the time and now I don't want to go back there…she's crazy."

"Becca, your mom and I had problems that we couldn't work out, that's why I left. It wouldn't have been fair on you or your brother if we'd continued the way we were."

Becca shrugged "well, we're all away from her now so let's move on," she said and stood up "I'll see you back at Barden, I'm fine, you really didn't have to come all this way."

He stood up and walked to her "Becca, I love you, I'll always want what's best for you and make sure you're okay. I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much, but I'd like to try and fix it."

Becca sighed heavily "nothing, there's nothing you can do," she said and walked out of the room.

* * *

A while later Mattie tapped on her door and stuck his head in "can I come in?"

"Yeah," she muttered back.

Mattie walked in to find her in a ball hugging a pillow "your dad left pretty upset," he said and sat on the side of the bed.

"So?" she mumbled.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really," she sighed.

"I didn't hear any yelling, he mustn't have mentioned your mom," he tried next.

Becca scooted up and leaned against the wall "he asked what he'd done to make me hate him so much and what he could do to fix it."

"Did you give him an answer?" he asked cautiously.

"I told him there was nothing he could do, that ship has sailed, I'm fine with what and who I have now."

"And why do you hate him so much?" Mattie asked, he knew there was gonna be a meltdown but he had to get her to open up.

"You know why," she muttered and looked down at her hands.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Because he left!" she yelled "he just left me! He left us there with her! She reminded us every day he left because of us! He barely saw us for a whole year! He forgot all about us for that skank! He's my dad! He's supposed to always be there for me! He's supposed to love me and care for me and hell, I don't know! warn boys off me! Teach me to drive! Make sure I'm going to school!"

Mattie frowned this was new…he had done all that stuff though and maybe that's what was bothering her so much. "Do you think I should have stayed out of it and let him get around to all that stuff?"

"No, you've been amazing, I wouldn't have half of what I have now if you hadn't stepped in. He's my dad he should have done it without question."

Mattie sighed, it was time she learned the truth about her mother "Bec, you're old enough to know this now…your dad didn't see you for the year because your mom took out a court order for him to stay away from you."

Becca stared back at him "what?" she finally asked "a court order? Why?"

"Because he'd asked Sheila to marry him and your mom wasn't happy when he arrived with divorce papers."

"I didn't see my dad for ten months because that psycho wasn't happy he met someone else?" she asked horrified.

"You were fifteen, Adam knew because he was older, he wanted to protect you from the bitterness between them and warned them both you weren't to know, so he came up with the story to make Sheila look like that bad person."

Becca bit on her lip, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she looked over to her locker as her phone buzzed "I better get that, it's Chloe for the tenth time."

"You gonna be okay?" he asked as he walked to the door.

Becca nodded and smiled quickly…she was not fine!

…

Jesse walked into his room after dinner with his family and dropped onto his bed, picking up his phone he frowned at the three missed calls from Becca, calling her back he frowned as Mattie answered frantically.

"Becca?" he asked worried "Becca, is that you?"

"Um, no, what's going on?" Jesse asked, he didn't like the panic in his voice.

"Is Becca with you? Have you heard from her? Have you seen her?" he rambled.

"No, I've missed calls from her though, unless that was you calling…what's going on Mattie?"

"She's gone missing, what time did she call at?" he asked.

"Missing?" Jesse yelled and jumped off the bed "when was the last time you saw her? Did something happen with her dad? Have you called the police?

"No," he sighed "they won't take it officially until she's missing with no contact for twenty-four hours. I'm going out of my mind here Jesse, if she's asked you not to tell me or no-"

"I haven't heard from her, and that's the truth…what do we do?" Jesse asked.

"I'm on my way to Barden to see if she's there, I know a few other places she could be, you just call me if you hear from her."

"She could be anywhere!" Jesse yelled "I can't do nothing!"

Mattie sighed heavily "fine, get someone to drive and you go check the bus and train station."

"Do you think she'd leave?" he asked.

"I don't know, a few things came out today, she's upset and angry. She took my car, I think she's just letting off some steam somewhere but I'm not taking a chance."

Jesse sighed heavily " she shouldn't be driving, what if we don't find her? What if she's already halfway across the state?"

"We'll find her, there's an alert out on my car if it passes any tolls or cameras they'll pick it up. She's only gone about two hours, she won't be that far, I know Becca, she'll leave my car somewhere and take a bus or something."

"Okay, I'm gonna head now, call me right away if you hear from her or find her," he said and hung up "mom!" he yelled and raced out of his room and down the stairs.

Mattie dropped her phone onto the seat and sighed heavily "come on Bec," he said as he looked around "don't do this to me."

Jumping as his phone started ringing he grabbed it and answered "Carter?" he asked "it has? Where?" he asked and pulled over. Scribbling down the location of his car he closed his eyes tightly…why hadn't he thought of that first, "uh, thanks," he said and hung up.

Giving himself a moment to pull himself together and let the relief wash over him he sent Jesse and Dawn a quick message and finally pulled away and headed to the location where he hoped she'd still be.

* * *

Becca sat on the grass with her back to Adam's headstone just staring down at her hands, sighing heavily she stretched out her legs and looked at the stone "why didn't you tell me Addy? I could have handled it. You made her out to be this bitch that was taking dad away from us, I hated her, I never wanted anything to do with her, I never gave her a chance," she sighed.

After a few minutes she looked up at the sky "I don't know what to do now...I wish you were here to tell me what to do, you loved doing that," she chuckled. "Mom has totally lost it, she's crazy Addy you should see her now, I think she needs a bloke in her life, she might calm down and leave me alone. I know this might come as a shock to you but I have a boyfriend now, I've finally let someone in that's not you or Mattie," she laughed "Jesse, I think you'd like him, he's so sweet and caring and always looking out for me...it's kinda cute the way he's always worrying about me...don't tell anyone is said the word cute out loud. I'm afraid I'm gonna screw it up though, when he asked me if I liked him too I said no, I know what you're thinking but I panicked and did what I do best, I ran away from him and pretended the conversation never happened. He didn't give up, he let me move at my own pace and I was the one to make the next move."

Falling into silence she looked ahead of her, she always talked to him about anything and everything, she liked filling him on her day to day activities "I'm sure you're watching me so you know I'm at Mattie's," she smiled "he's been really amazing-him and Dawn," she said not realising he was behind her listening to every word. "I really don't know what I'd do without them, he's always there when I need him, Dawn is always making sure I'm at school and I've all my assignments done...like a mom," she chuckled.

"I miss you, so much," she whimpered "I don't know what to do!" she cried "I don't know where I belong, I don't know where I fit in! I don't know who to trust!" she sobbed and threw her hands over her face.

Mattie sighed and walked over to her, sitting down beside her he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him "you belong with me and Dawn, we love you kid, we wouldn't have it any other way."

Becca wiped her face and leaned into him "should have known I'd never escape you," she mumbled.

Mattie chuckled and rested his cheek on her head "I'll find you wherever you go, remember that."

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out, I just needed to get away from it all," she muttered.

"You kinda scared me there, the second I saw your phone on the bed I knew something was wrong."

"Sorry," she sighed "I know I can talk to you and Dawn but I needed a bit of time to myself."

Mattie nudged her up "come on, we better get you home Dawn and Jesse are going out of their minds," he said and stood up.

"You called Jesse?" she asked standing up.

"Yeah," he nodded "I was panicking...I may have called all your friends too, and half of my station," he chuckled.

Becca scoffed "thanks for that, they'll be all stalking me now," she said and leaned into him smiling, he had gone above and beyond to find her, right then she knew where she belonged.

...

Arriving home Becca saw Dawn pacing the front porch with Jesse anxiously watching her, glancing at Mattie as he gave her a reassuring smile she climbed out and walked to them "I'm sorry, I just needed some time."

She shrunk back as Dawn marched forward like she was going to smack her, she grabbed her and pulled her into a hug "you almost gave me a heart attack! Don't ever do anything like that again!" she yelled.

"I won't I promise, I'm sorry," she said and hugged her back.

Dawn stepped back and tucked herself into Mattie's side "we'll leave you guys to it, we'll be in the kitchen," Mattie said as Jesse just stood staring at her.

Becca looked down and chewed on her lip, his gaze was so intense, she was waiting for the yelling, she jumped a little as his hand came under her chin and tilted her head up "Jess, I'm sor-" she was cut off as he leaned in and kissed her without a word.

Finally kissing him back she pulled away and rested her chin on his shoulder "I'm sorry," she mumbled into him.

"Did it help?" he asked as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"A little," she replied and pulled back to look at him "I hope Mattie didn't freak you out too much."

"He kinda did...you should have come to me," he replied.

Becca looked down at the ground "I couldn't go to anyone, I didn't know how to deal with it yet."

"And now?" he asked stepping closer to her "have you figured it out?"

"A little," she nodded "I know where to start at least."

"Good," he said and stepped back "I'm staying here tonight," he said and walked inside.

"Um, I think Mattie might have something to say," she said as she followed him into the kitchen "I've never had anyone stay over."

"I said it was fine," Mattie replied.

Becca looked at him surprised and nodded "guess you're staying then...anyone hungry?" she asked.

Dawn nodded "I could go for food."

"Course you could," Mattie chuckled.

"Hey, you're the one that knocked me up so you have to deal with my cravings and over eating...what?" she said then clamped her hands over her mouth as she realised what she'd said.

Becca stared back wide eyed and open mouthed "are you?" she asked excitedly and started to bounce "are you pregnant?"

Dawn glanced at Mattie who just nodded and looked back at his overly excited niece "yeah, she is," he nodded.

"Fifteen weeks," Dawn smiled and patted her stomach.

"Oh my god!" Becca squealed startling everyone and dived on Dawn "I'm so excited! This is the best news ever! I can't wait! This is gonna be awesome! congrats!" she yelled and hugged her tight "You're gonna be a great mom."

Jesse chuckled and walked to Mattie "congrats man," he said and clapped him on the back.

"Thanks," he chuckled and looked at the two women in his life "it's gonna be some ride," he added.

"It's worth it though," Jesse said watching Dawn and Becca who had now moved onto baby names.

Mattie watched them and smiled "wouldn't have it any other way." Dawn was so good with Becca, she took her in without complaint and always made sure she had whatever she needed. She really made an effort with Becca-even when she was a kid, he smiled again his family was complete.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days had gone by, Becca was on her way back from a hospital appointment…it didn't go well. Dawn looked over at her as she pulled into the drive, she had her arms crossed with an angry look on her face "it's not that bad," she said as they climbed out.

Becca scoffed and followed her "it is, two more weeks of not using my hands," she muttered.

"Stop being such a drama queen, it's for your own good, it'll heal better," Dawn chuckled.

Becca narrowed her eyes "says the one who cried coz she had to pee again."

"Hormones, what's your excuse?" she laughed.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Mattie asked as they walked into the kitchen.

Dawn rolled her eyes "don't ask."

"That bad?" he chuckled.

"They butchered me, I should sue…stupid nurse," Becca grumbled and dropped into a seat beside him.

Mattie frowned "why is the nurse stupid?"

"When Becca was in a&e the nurse should have given her dissolvable stitches but gave her thread ones…doc had to cut them out and replace them," Dawn answered.

"Ah," he said and looked over at Becca "it's a simple mistake, why are you so grumpy?"

"Because he was so rough, my hands are stinging and burning and I can't go back to college on Monday…well, I can but what's the point when I still have these?" she asked holing up her freshly bandaged hands.

Mattie chuckled "you're over reacting, what kid doesn't love time off school?"

Becca sighed and stood up "I just want things to go back to normal, I can't go back with these on, everyone will be staring at me…I'm going to my room," she muttered and walked off.

"I got you ice-cream!" he called after her "it's in the freezer with no lid!"

"I can't hold a spoon!" she yelled back "I can't hold anything!"

"Leave her for a while," Dawn said as he went to go after her "she's upset and worried about facing everyone, let her have some time to herself."

Mattie nodded and sat back down "was it really that bad?"

Dawn sat beside him "the doctor was a bit rough, she had to ask him to ease up, I could tell by her face he was hurting her."

"Did you let him have it?"

"No," she chuckled "I was about to, Becca told him she'd stab him with it if he pinched her again."

Mattie chuckled "you two go so well together, I wonder why I worry about you at all."

"Isn't she meant to be staying at Jesse's tonight?" Dawn asked.

Mattie stood up and kissed her on the cheek "I think for his own safety she'll stay here…I gotta head to my office and grab something I won't be long," he said and walked to the door. Pulling it open he stopped "Jesse," he chuckled.

"Hey, is she home yet?"

"Just in," Mattie said ushering him inside "she's in her room, enter at your own risk," he chuckled and grabbed his keys "I'll see you later if you're alive," he added and slipped out the door.

…

"Don't mind him Jesse, she's not that bad," Dawn said as she walked to him.

"She's moping?" he asked.

"A little."

Jesse nodded "I'm gonna go up and see her, I'll see you in a bit," he said and walked up the stairs.

Getting to her door he knocked, hearing a muttered 'what' he walked in and smiled widely "hello beautiful, your awesome boyfriend is here," he said happily and walked to the bed.

"No, get out, I can't deal with happy Jesse right now."

Jesse chuckled and lay beside her "how'd it go?" he asked pulling her onto his chest.

"He nearly chopped off my fingers," she muttered.

Jesse chuckled again "I'm sure he didn't."

"Almost, he was so rough, I had to ask him to take it easy, by the third time I lost my shit and told him if he didn't relax I was gonna stab him with the snips thing."

Jesse shook his head "you can't be threatening doctors Bec."

"Wait till I see that nurse from a&e, she put the wrong stitches in. I was supposed to be getting the bandages off and left off."

"Why can't they come off now?" he asked looking down at her hands.

"Because he only put the dissolvable stitches in today, they've to stay covered for a week or they won't work properly," she sighed.

Jesse wrapped his arms tighter around her "you're still beautiful, it's only another week Bec. I know it sucks now and your pissed because they got it wrong, it needs to heal, you'll thank them in the end. It's no different to how you've been all week."

"I wasn't going back to college this week," she sighed "everyone is gonna be looking at me like I'm some kind of freak, I can't write, I won't even be able to take my books out of my bag. My dad is gonna make it worse by following me everywhere."

Jesse rolled her and hovered over her "I hate to break it to you babe…you're already a freak," he chuckled and kissed her.

Becca laughed and looked up at him "you're a nerd."

"So?" he said and kissed her neck "the freak and the nerd, we go well together."

Becca laughed again "I thought you and Benji went well together."

Jesse bit her gently and pulled back "yeah, but all I can do is spoon Benji, he's not into the kissing and biting."

Becca burst out laughing "you're such a dork, I love you," she said before she realised.

"You love me?" he asked.

"No, no, I didn't say that," she said and scooted to the side of the bed.

"Yes, you did," he said and stood up as she jumped up "you said you love me."

"No, I didn't, you heard wrong," she said and bolted for the door.

Jesse caught her and spun her around "you love me," he said backing her up against the door "it's okay Bec, I love you too," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

After a few minutes, he pulled back and dipped his head to look her in the eyes "did you hear what I said? I love you Bec."

Becca nodded and looked everywhere she could except at him "why?" she finally asked.

"Don't start that, what's not to love," he said sliding his hands onto her waist "you're smart, funny, you got a huge heart, your selfless and you're absolutely gorgeous."

Becca blushed and looked at the floor "I am pretty funny," she said.

Jesse laughed and leaned into to kiss her "and hot," he mumbled and kissed her again.

"Uh, babe," she said slowly "this can't go anywhere so I suggest you stop now."

Jesse chuckled and pulled back "babe? I like it," he said and led her back to the bed "how're your hands now?"

"Sore, they're stinging and burning," she replied and lay back against the pillow.

Jesse lay beside her "what do you want to do?"

"Nothing, my hands are killing me, I just want to lay here and feel sorry for myself," she muttered.

"You're over reacting," he chuckled and reached for his bag "Harry Potter or lights out?"

Becca bit on her lip, she was a massive Harry Potter fan but she didn't want him knowing just how much. Apart from her set of books and dvds and the odd shirt she'd let people see Becca Mitchell did not like Movies "uh, which Harry Potter?" she finally asked.

"Goblet of fire or the half-blood prince," he replied.

"Goblet of fire, man I love when Fred and George try put their names in, or when he's in the tub with Myrtle," she chuckled.

Jesse smirked and leaned over her "are we a secret potter head?"

"No," she blushed "I just like them twins, they're funny."

"Really?" Jesse smirked and looked down at her shirt "do I see the sorting hat sticking out."

"No," she said and pulled her zip up more.

Jesse laughed and rolled off the bed for her laptop "I'm a massive Harry Potter fan so you don't need to hide it from me," he said and walked back to her.

"Fine," she sighed "I love them, I'm obsessed with Harry Potter stuff, let's move on."

Jesse laughed again and settled back beside her "your secret is safe with me."

"Better be dork," she muttered and moved so she could lie on him.

"You're coming back with me Friday, right?" he asked.

"Um…no," she mumbled "I can't face everyone just yet."

"Bec," he said pausing the movie "if you're worried about being back there it's okay, it might be weird for a few days."

"It's not that," she said and looked away "I don't want anyone seeing my hands."

"That's a stupid excuse," he chuckled.

"Can we just watch the movie?" she asked and settled back on him.

"You're coming back with me whether you like it or not," he said and wrapped his arm around her.

…..

After the movie Jesse stood up and put her laptop back on her desk, walking back to the bed he sat down and looked over at her "you gonna tell me the real reason you don't want to go back?"

"I already told you," she said and picked up her phone.

Jesse took it from her so he had her full attention " this isn't just about people seeing your hands or talking about you, you told me a part of the problem or a lie…so?"

"Fine," she sighed and sat up knowing he wasn't going to drop it. Grabbing a pillow she focused on that and started to pick at it "you can't tell Mattie or Dawn," after his nod she looked back at the pillow "I'm afraid to go outside alone, I'm afraid to be in my dorm alone, I'm afraid to walk around campus. I'm afraid he'll just pop up out of nowhere, when I'm asleep I'm dreaming about him, when I'm awake I'm thinking about him, I get this pain in my chest and I start panicking."

Jesse sighed and scooted closer to her "you're bound to feel all those things Bec, what happened was scary and something no one should experience. You just have to rise above it, the guy is locked up, he'll never get near you again. You're safe now, you need to move on and show him he doesn't bother you."

"What if he gets bail?" she asked, "what if he turns up again? What if he escapes? What if they don't catch him?"

"He won't escape or turn up and he sure as hell won't get bail, the guy murdered someone and attacked a lot of people. They have him Bec, he's going away for a very long time."

"Yeah," she sighed "I guess you're right, it doesn't take the fear away though, I can't just switch it off."

"Come on," he said and stood up.

"Where are we going?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just come on, get your shoes," he said and walked out of the room before she could say anything.

Becca grabbed her shoes and bag and followed him down the stairs "Jesse, where are going?" she asked as he opened the front door.

Jesse leaned in and kissed her quickly "just trust me okay, go tell Dawn you're going out."

Becca sighed and walked to the kitchen "Dawn, I'm heading out with Jesse."

"Okay," she nodded "let me know where you are and when you'll be back."

Becca nodded "I don't know where he's taking me but I'll guess it won't be far so I won't be long, I'm kind tired too."

Dawn nodded "okay dinner will be about sixish."

"I'll be back by then, see ya!" she called and walked out the door, climbing into Jesse's car she pulled her belt on and looked over at him "alright, where we going nerd?"

"You'll see," he said and pulled away.

* * *

"This is where you bring me?" she asked panicking slightly.

"Relax," he said placing his hand on her knee "we're not going in."

"Why'd you bring me here then?" she frowned.

"To show you something," he said and climbed out.

Becca bit on her lip for a minute before she took off her belt and climbed out. Walking to him she stopped beside him "what am I supposed to be looking at?"

Jesse sat on the hood of the car and pulled her in front of him before pulling her back into him "that," he said pointing down in front of him.

Becca looked down and saw people move about the campus grounds without a care in the world "people on campus?" she asked and looked back at him "you brought me here to look at people walking around?"

Jesse chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around her "I brought you here to show you things have returned to normal, no curfew, no escorts, not a cop in sight. There's Kellie Olsen, the first girl attacked going about her business like it never happened. Clay Parker," he said pointing to a guy "the first guy attacked laughing and joking with his friends."

Becca leaned back into him and watched everyone move about, he was right, it was like everyone had already forgotten what happened just a few days ago. Standing up she turned to face him "what's gonna happen when we come back?" she asked, "are we keeping this between us?" she asked pointing between them.

Jesse slid his hands onto her hips "no, I want everyone to know you're mine…do you want to keep it between us?"

Becca shrugged "I'm kinda mixed emotions right now, I'm still a little freaked at the thought of coming back here and people asking about my hands. I'm not ready to explain my personal life too, it's not that I don't want to be seen with you or I don't want anyone to know we're together. I just can't think straight at the moment, can we just take it as it comes?"

Jesse chuckled "we're best friends we're together every day."

"Apart from you throwing your arm around my shoulder the odd time or me making you carry me people are gonna notice us holding hands," she closed her eyes and chuckled "well, not for a few weeks," she added and waved her bandaged hands.

Jesse chuckled and kissed her "so I've to kiss you behind closed doors?"

Becca wrapped her arms around his neck and dangled her hands over his shoulders "I don't know," she said leaning further into him "behind closed doors we can do a lot more."

Jesse leaned in and kissed her deeply, pulling back he pulled her closer "we can do whatever you want, tell people or not, I can wait until you're ready."

"Thank you," she replied, "I'm sorry, I know I'm being a little awkward."

"It's okay, you've been through a lot the last week," he said and nudged her up "time to get you home."

….

Arriving home Jesse pulled in behind Mattie's car but made no attempt to move "you're not coming in?" she asked.

Jesse looked at his watch "my mom will be expecting me, I've been gone all day, I'm surprised she hasn't called more than once."

Becca nodded and pulled off her belt "you better get home so…thanks for cheering me up today."

"Don't mention it, you get on in and have an early night, if you're feeling better tomorrow why don't you drop over, I'll be home," he said.

Becca nodded and leaned in to him, kissing him sweetly she pulled back "I'll call you later, apart from lying on my bed I have nothing to be doing."

"We can face time and watch a Harry Potter movie if you like," he suggested.

Becca chuckled "we'll see nerd, I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said and kissed him again before climbing out.

Waving as he pulled away she let herself in and made her way to the kitchen "hey," she said as Dawn looked up.

"Hey, just in time," she replied and placed a tray on the counter.

"Smells nice, where's Mattie?" she asked.

"In his office, he got a call about an hour ago and disappeared, would you go call him please?"

"Sure," she nodded and set out the plates. Walking up the stairs she walked along the hall to his office and tapped on the door "Mattie?" she called and stuck her head in.

"Hey kid," he sighed without looking at her.

"Something wrong?" she asked walking in.

"Nah," he sighed and turned his chair around "just work stuff…what's up?"

"Nothing, Dawn said to call you for dinner…is anything bothering you?" she asked sitting on the desk.

"Nothing for you to worry about," he said and stood up "so I hear Jesse swept you off your feet today," he added as they walked out of the room "where'd you go?"

"He took me back to Barden," she replied.

Mattie stopped "Barden? Are you okay?"

Becca thought about her reply and smiled "yeah, yeah I'm good," she said and walked into the kitchen "it was weird at the start but he made me see things were back to normal and I'd be okay."

"Of course you'll be okay, you got me," he chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Hey," she laughed and pushed his hand away.

Dawn chuckled and sat down between them "so, have you decided if you're going back with Jesse Friday or staying home for a bit?"

Becca shrugged again "I'll see how I feel Friday…did you find the scan picture for me yet?" she asked changing the subject.

Mattie and Dawn gave each other a knowing look before he cleared his throat "I have them in my office at work I'll bring them home tomorrow…if you wanna talk about going back you know we're here."

"I know," she nodded and glanced at him "I'll be fine," she added and looked back at her plate.

* * *

The next morning Becca came down the stairs yawning, walking into the kitchen she saw Dawn leaning over the counter "morning," she yawned.

Dawn jumped quickly and wiped her eyes "morning," she said and moved away from her.

Becca frowned "uh, everything okay?" she asked, moving closer to her she put her hand on her back "Dawn?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's okay, just hormones, I'm a little emotional today," she said stepping away from her "I have to get to work, I'll be home for five," she said and hurried out of the room.

Becca watched her hurry from the room and frowned, turning to the coffee pot she spotted Mattie slumped over a table out back looking as miserable as Dawn had. Making herself a coffee she made her way out and sat beside him "you two fighting?" she asked.

Mattie looked over at her "morning, no we're not I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why was Dawn crying?" she asked suspiciously.

"Was she?" he asked and looked back into the kitchen.

"She's gone to work, she ran out of the kitchen after I asked her what was wrong," Becca said.

"She was fine before I came out here, maybe it's the hormones, doctor did say they'd start changing right around now," he said.

Becca scoffed "I'm not an idiot you know, you can't keep using hormones as an excuse…what's going on?"

Mattie let out a heavy sigh and stretched his legs out in front of him "last night when you called me for dinner," he started and looked at her.

"Yeah, you looked like you were stressing out," she said.

He nodded "I was, Bec I'm gonna tell you something that only Dawn knows and you can't tell anyone-not even Jesse."

Becca nodded she didn't like the sound of this "um, okay, this sounds serious."

"It is, that guy that attacked you and Jesse and all those other people."

Becca shifted uncomfortably "what about him?"

Mattie placed his hand on her knee "if you don't want me to tell you we can forget about it."

"No, I'm fine, go on."

"His name is George Monks, after he confessed to all the attacked and the murder of that professor he told us something else…it's an online group."

"What?" she yelled "what do you mean an online group?"

Mattie sighed again "a group of people in a private online group about attacks they've committed-like a competition, we've found a way in, they have face to face meetings once a month…they want me to go undercover."

Becca stood up quickly "I've heard enough," she said and hurried off.

"Becca!" he called after her and stood up to follow.

Becca slammed the back door and stormed into the hall "Jesus!" she yelled and jumped back when Jesse stood in the hall.

"Sorry…door was open, uh, Dawn is crying out in her car, something going on?" he asked.

Becca walked by him "I'll be back later," she said and walked out to the car. Climbing in she closed the door "drive," was all she said and clipped her seatbelt in.

…

After Dawn had driven around for an hour she pulled into a carpark and killed the engine, sitting back she let out a heavy sigh. They hadn't spoken at all since the left the house, not even when they saw Mattie running after them or Jesse calling Becca's phone.

Becca looked over at her "how do you feel about it? Do you want him to go?"

"No," she muttered "I don't know how long he'll be gone for, what if it's months? Years?"

Becca nodded "I don't want him to go either."

"I'm sensing a but here," Dawn replied.

Becca sat forward and pulled off her belt "more people like him are out there playing this sick game, more innocent people are being hurt and killed just for fun. Mattie is the best undercover they have, we both know that Dawn, we're just being selfish because we love him and want him with us, but they need him more, they need him to put a stop to this."

Dawn sighed again "I know," she said and looked over at her "I'd never stop him going, I know they need him, I know he wants to help. I was upset I said some horrible things to him this morning, it took us a long time to get pregnant, what if he's not back on time?"

"They have a procedure for that, they'll pull him if you go into labour, don't worry he'll be there" Becca replied.

Dawn smiled quickly "I know I'm being crazy, it hasn't sunk in yet."

"Does your boss know your pregnant?" Becca asked getting an idea.

"Yeah why?" she frowned.

"Phone," Becca said holding out her hand.

Dawn handed it to her and chuckled as she pulled up her work number "she won't buy it."

"Shush," she chuckled "Megan hi, it's Becca, Dawn Carter's niece…good, how are you? That's great, anyway, can you tell Mrs Collins she will not be able to make it to work today, she's up all night throwing up. Thanks, I know, it's not a pretty sight, I'm here to look after her, okay, I'll pass it on, thanks, bye," she said and hung up "coffee," she said and handed back the phone.

Dawn laughed and started up the car "drive through, if I get caught by anyone at work I'll be killed, we have a big presentation tomorrow."

"Suits me, I'm still in my pj's, I'll help you go over stuff and prepare later, then you can call her and let her know you got some work done today even though you're sick. That's dedication for you, she'll love you even more," Becca laughed.

Dawn laughed again "thank you Bec, you always know how to cheer me up."

"Any time," Becca replied, "we better apologise to Mattie after it though, he's probably freaking at home."

* * *

Back at the house Mattie and Jesse sat at the table in silence, Mattie had ended up telling Jesse what was going on and why the girls took off. Jesse had just listened and nodded and threw in a few questions here and there.

Mattie called Dawn again and sighed when it went to mail "she's still not answering, try Becca again."

"Her phone is off," Jesse replied "…what are you gonna do? Are you gonna go?"

"I don't know," Mattie replied, "how can I go when the girls are freaking out like this? Can you imagine what they'll be like when I'm gone?"

"They're just upset, let them have time to think about it, if anyone knows what those guys can do it's Becca. They know you're needed Mattie, the know those people are innocent and you're their only hope."

Before Mattie could reply the front door opened and the girls were heard chattering as they walked in "hey," he said standing up…they did look a bit calmer.

"Hey," they both replied and looked at one another "uh, I'll be in my room," Becca said when no one moved or said anything

"Bec," Mattie started.

Becca held her hand up "we'll talk later," she said and nudged Dawn before she walked off to the stairs.

"I guess I'll leave you guys to it," Jesse said and followed Becca upstairs.

Closing the door behind him he walked to the bed and lay down beside her, rolling to face her he just looked at her waiting for her to make the first move.

Becca leaned in and kissed him sweetly "sorry for running off, I got freaked, I knew Dawn was feeling the same as me…it made sense at the time."

"It's okay," he said sliding his hand onto her waist "did you guys talk?"

Becca nodded, she knew by him still being here that Mattie had told him "she's just worried about him not making it back on time for the baby."

"Surely someone would be able to reach him of that happened," Jesse replied.

Becca nodded "they could, they did when my mom nearly drank herself to death after Adam and ended up in hospital."

"It won't be that bad, you'll have me and your friends."

Becca nodded again "I'm pretty sure I'm gonna stay here while he's away, just so Dawn's not on her own."

"You're always thinking of others," he chuckled.

Becca shrugged "she's always been there for me."

Jesse scooted closer to her "do you still want to go ahead with our plans or do you want to stay here?"

"Shit, sorry," she said and closed her eyes "I totally forgot we had plans. I better stay here though, normally he doesn't have much time before he has to go."

"That's okay, we can just stay here then."

Becca smiled and leaned into him "thank you, I love you," she said and kissed him quickly.

"Love you too," he smiled and pulled her onto his chest.

….

A while later Becca groggily dragged herself down to the kitchen for a drink, she and Jesse had fallen asleep over an hour ago. Yawning she walked into the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge, struggling with the cap she knocked it over "stupid bottle," she muttered. She gasped as an arm came over and took the bottle, she turned to see Mattie twisting the cap off "who's gonna do that for me when you're gone?" she asked.

"Does that mean you're okay with me going?" he asked handing it back to her.

"No," she muttered and took a sip "but you have to, those people need you, did you and Dawn talk?"

"We did," he said stepping closer to her and placing his hands on her shoulders "Bec, you and Dawn are the most important people in my life," he said and rubbed her arms "if either of you need me for anything I'll be home right away. I'll be calling to check on you all the time, I'll be making sure you're both okay."

Becca chuckled "you're not supposed to call, isn't that the point of undercover, you leave your life behind?"

"It's a job Bec, I'm not gonna forget I have a family," he chuckled.

Becca leaned in and hugged him "you'll be careful, won't you?"

"Course I will," he said and pulled her into him "I'll be home before you know it and this will be all over."

Becca rested her cheek on his chest "do you have a time frame?"

"Not really, a few weeks to get in then we'll have to wait to be invited to the face to face meetings."

Becca pulled back and looked up at him "how do you get into this group?"

Mattie smiled and pinged her on the nose "you don't need to know that bit," he said stepping away from her.

"Aw, come on, I'm old enough," she whined.

Mattie chuckled "it doesn't concern you, you don't need to know so forget about it."

"Loser," she muttered.

"Aww love you too Bec," he chuckled and started to tickle her.

"Stop!" she laughed "Mattie stop! I can't defend myself!"

Dawn appeared in the doorway and smiled "that's not fair Carter," she said and hurried over "how about I pick on you when your guard is down," she laughed and started to tickle him.

"Hey! No fair! Stop!" he yelled and jumped away from her.

"What do you say Dawn?" Becca smirked "we teach him a lesson?"

"Oh yes," she laughed.

"Run!" Becca squealed and shoved her when Mattie lunged at them.

They made it as far as the living room before Mattie tackled them both and took them onto the sofa "say I'm the king," he laughed as he ruffled both their hairs.

"Never!" Becca wheezed out from under him.

"Okay, stop now, pregnant lady under here don't forget," Dawn laughed and scooted so she lay on his chest.

Mattie chuckled and wrapped his arms around them pulling them close "truce then."

"Truce," they both replied and fell into silence tucked into him.

…

A while later Jesse came down the stairs and stopped in the doorway of the living room to find the three of them in a wold of their own still lying together on the sofa "anyone hungry?" he asked.

"Starving," Becca replied and jumped up "we'll go get stuff for lunch."

"Wait," Mattie said and looked down at Dawn "why don't we all just go out?"

"Ooh, a double date, I'm in," Dawn chuckled and stood up "I better take this suit off first."

"What if someone sees you?" Becca chuckled "you're meant to be sick."

Dawn shrugged "the amazing thing about being pregnant," she said and walked to the door "I feel much better now."

"I better get dressed too," Becca chuckled and followed her upstairs.

"They're okay now?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, we've talked," Mattie nodded "thanks for listening to me earlier."

"Don't mention it, you know I'll be here for them both while you're gone?" he added.

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate that Jesse," Mattie said and clapped him on the back.

"No worries, I'll be here anyway, Becca said she'll be staying here with Dawn while you're gone."

"Not on campus?" Mattie frowned.

"She said she wanted to be here so Dawn wasn't on her own."

Mattie nodded, he knew it was just another excuse for her not to go back but it wasn't his place to say it to Jesse, he'd talk to her when he wasn't around "yeah, I can imagine all the girly crap they're going to get up to, I'll be in the spare room when I get back, no doubt she'll take over my bed too."

Jesse chuckled and looked at the door as Becca walked in fully dressed "that was quick."

Becca shrugged "there's food involved and I didn't bother with make-up."

"You don't need it," Mattie said, "you're beautiful anyway."

"That's my line," Jesse said wrapping his arm around her "he's right, you don't need it."

Becca shook her head "nerds," she muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

Another week had gone by and Becca was on edge with the whole Mattie leaving thing, every time she left the house she was afraid he'd be gone when she got back. The last time he went away he'd just left a note, it felt like forever until he came home…she was not looking forward to this.

She had gone back to college with Jesse opting to wear his hoodies so the sleeves covered her hands completely. It didn't stop people staring or asking questions though. Jesse had tried to remember that she wasn't ready for them to be known as a couple, he had slipped up a few times but those closest to them chose to ignore it even though they all knew their relationship had changed.

Becca sat on the edge of the empty pool waiting on Jesse, she'd had such a bad day and just wanted to go home and see Mattie and Dawn. She was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed him sit down beside her and wait for her to notice him.

"Sorry, miles away, hey," she said and wrapped her arm around his so she could lean into him.

"Bad day?" he asked scooting closer to her.

"Yes, I couldn't get my bag open and my lecturer yelled at me in front of the whole class, I was so embarrassed," she muttered.

Jesse shook his head "what lecturer was it"?

"Doesn't matter, Donald and Benji let him have it," she replied "anyway, I'm heading home now, I just wanted to see you before I went."

"Bec, you have Bella practice in like, fifteen minutes," he replied.

Becca shrugged "my hands are paining me, I have a headache from worrying all day, I just want to go home."

Jesse sighed and pulled her into him "then go home, they'll cope without you…how are you getting home?"

"Mattie is on his way, he said he'd ring me when he's in the lot…how did your pop quiz go?" she chuckled.

"Terrible," he groaned "apart from my name and the date I don't think I got anything right."

Becca laughed "you always say that and you always get top marks."

"I mean it this time, he's off his head, I don't think anyone knew the answers to any of the questions."

Becca laughed again and looked down as her phone beeped beside her "that's Mattie, he'll be here in a minute."

"I'll walk you over to the lot," he said and stood up.

Becca pulled herself up and grabbed her bag "you don't have to, you should get to practice."

"I want to, I won't get to see you again until tomorrow," he said and started to walk.

Becca caught up with him and tugged him back "you're gonna miss me huh?" she chuckled.

"Yes," he said stepping closer to her like he was going to kiss her, stepping back when he remembered where they way.

Becca felt a little bad, he had been so patient with her, what was the big deal with people knowing about them anyway? "Hey, nerd," she said stepping closer to him "I love you," she said and kissed him sweetly.

Jesse pulled back and looked down on her "love you too…call me later?" he asked deciding not to make a big deal out of it.

She nodded "I will, here's Mattie…bye!" she called and walked off to the car.

…

Along the drive, Mattie stopped at a red light and looked over at her "you're quiet," he said and slapped her knee "what's up?"

"Nothing," she yawned "just tired, had a bad day."

"What happened?" he asked as he pulled away.

Becca sighed "apart from having one of my friends open my bag for and take my books out all day my hands hurt, I've had a banging headache all day and my lecturer in my last class humiliated me," she huffed.

"Humiliated you?" he asked glancing at her "how?"

"None of my friends were in the class bar Donald and Benji but there were no seats beside them, I tried to get my bag open and yelped when I hurt my hand, I asked the girl next to me would she mind opening it. He thought I was talking and came right up to my desk and asked was he boring me and did I need help finding the page we were on…it was so embarrassing."

Mattie clutched the wheel tightly, he'd be paying this guy a visit "he said that to you? does he know you can't use your hands that you need help?"

"Yes, I told him last week," she sighed "forget about it Donald and Benji went mad at him, he apologised and said he'd forgotten."

"Good, idiot, he's lucky he apologised," Mattie replied as he pulled into the drive "Dawn is working late so it's just me and you for dinner, what are you in the mood for?"

"Toast," she muttered as she walked into the kitchen "I'm not really hungry," she added.

"Bec, don't let him get you down," he said walking to her "I know things suck for you at the moment but it will get better."

"I know," she nodded "I'm just tired, sorry."

"It's okay," he chuckled and hugged her "why don't you go lie down for a bit, it might help your headache."

"Yeah, I might, wake me up whenever you want to have dinner," she added and walked off. Walking by the hall table she noticed a letter for her and took it as she went upstairs.

Dropping her bag, she climbed onto her bed and looked down at the envelope, apart from the college and Jesse no one knew she lived here. Opening it she pulled out a folded piece of paper, looking down as something fell out she frowned and picked up a rose made out of newspaper. Opening it she laughed _you're so beautiful, just like this rose I made for you, keep it safe, cherish it like I cherish you._

Laughing again she dropped the rose and letter onto her bed and lay back…Jesse could be a right dork sometimes.

* * *

A while later Mattie stuck his head in "Bec?" he whispered "Bec, dinner is ready."

"Okay," she yawned and sat up, rolling off her bed she grabbed her phone and followed him downstairs "hey, will you be around Wednesday morning to drop me to the hospital?"

"Uh, I'll have to get back to you," he said as he tried to work out his schedule "I think I'm on the early."

"It's okay, don't worry about it, I can get the bus in," she said as she set out plates.

Mattie placed food on the table and sat down "I've to head back in when Dawn gets back so I'll let you know later tonight."

"You don't have to stay with me," she chuckled "you could have gone back when you dropped me off or I could have made my own way home."

Mattie chuckled "I don't like leaving you alone when you're upset and in pain…you seem in better form," he added.

Becca remembered the letter and laughed "Jesse posted me a paper rose and a letter saying I was beautiful."

Mattie chuckled "I was wondering what was in the red envelope, why didn't he just give it to you at school?"

"I don't know," she chuckled "he's a dork, probably thought it would be romantic."

"I like Jesse, he's a nice kid, he's really into you anyway."

"Mattie," she blushed "you shouldn't be saying things like that to me, you're my uncle-slash-dad person."

Mattie chuckled "so it was okay to tell me you and Jesse were friends with benefits and that you'd slept with him?"

"Point taken…no more sharing," she muttered as her cheeks reddened.

Mattie laughed again "you wanna watch a movie when I get back?"

"Sure," she nodded "I've a paper due soon so I'll work on that until you get home…what time is Dawn due in at?"

"Not sure, probably about eight, I might head after this since you're in a better mood."

"I'll be fine, go do what you have to."

"I won't be long I just have to sign a few papers for court and make sure they go out," he said.

"Sounds fun," she said sarcastically "any idea on when you'll be leaving?" she asked quickly.

"Bec, you know I can't tell you that," he replied.

"I know, I'm just asking is it near or far away," she said.

Mattie chuckled and stood up as his phone beeped "can't tell you kid, sorry, I don't even know," he said and walked to his phone on the counter.

"Something wrong?" she asked as he shook his head and sighed.

"Yeah, I gotta go, my secretary can't find one of the papers, I'll be back soon," he said and kissed her on the head "later kid!" he called and hurried off.

"Bye!" she called after him and went back to her dinner.

…

A while later Becca had cleaned up and set some food aside for Dawn before heading up to her room and sitting at her desk, she really needed to get this paper done, she'd been putting it off all week. Laying out her books and laptop she decided to call Jesse before she got lost in writing, dialling his number she walked to the bed and flopped onto it "hey," she smiled when he answered.

"Hey," he replied, "feeling better now?"

"I am since you sent me that letter…you're so cheesy," she chuckled.

Jesse was silent for a moment "what letter?"

"Don't play dumb nerd," she laughed "the letter with the paper rose in it."

"Bec, I didn't send you anything," he replied.

Becca rolled her eyes "you said I was beautiful and to cherish the rose like you cherish me, it's dorky, it's so you."

"Babe I'm serious, I didn't send you anything," he replied.

Becca frowned "Jesse, stop messing," she said a little freaked.

"Bec I swear it wasn't me."

Becca bit on her lip for a minute "it really wasn't you?"

"No," he replied, "I know I'm a nerd and all but I wouldn't even think of that, so who's sending my girl romantic notes and paper flowers?"

Becca sighed heavily "I don't know, I thought it was you I never thought much of it after I read it."

"Does it have a stamp on it or does it look like someone put it through the mail slot?" he asked.

Becca walked to the envelope and picked it up "there's a stamp on it."

"Check the post office stamp over it, it will tell you what area it came from."

"Yes Mattie," she scoffed "I don't really care I just thought it was from you," she said and threw it down "how was practice?"

"Good," he replied, "the girls missed you, did you not call any of them?"

"I called Chloe, she probably forgot to tell them…what are you doing now?"

"An assignment due at eight am," he sighed.

"Me too, but not due until Monday, I'll let you go so," she said.

"It's okay I can talk for a bit, it sucks not having you across the hall," he whined.

Becca chuckled "well if it's okay with Mattie and Dawn you can come stay here tomorrow night."

"Hmm," he replied, "I might take you up on that, how many classes have you got tomorrow?"

"Three, I finish at one, you?"

"I knew that," he chuckled "same, we can so something then if you want, drive up somewhere for a few hours."

"Sounds great," she said and looked towards the door as she heard Dawn's voice "Dawn is home, I'm gonna go say hello, I'll call you back in a few minutes or do you want me to leave you to finish?"

"Call me back, I'll be waiting," he chuckled and hung up.

Becca chuckled and threw the phone down, glancing at the latter she shook her head and stood up it was someone playing a prank on her.

* * *

Two days had passed it was now Tuesday, Becca climbed out of the car and turned back to Mattie "thanks, I'll see you later?" she asked.

"I'm coming in for lunch," he chuckled and climbed out of the car.

Becca walked along to the kitchen and put the kettle on as Mattie walked in behind her going through the post "another one for you," he said and dropped it on the counter "Jesse does know he sees you seven days a week, right?" he chuckled.

Becca looked over at the yellow envelope and walked to it "uh, Jesse said the last one wasn't him…do I open it?" she asked.

Mattie shrugged "maybe another kid that has a crush on you."

"Maybe," she nodded "I'd just like to know how they know where I live, no one knows I'm here apart from a handful of people and they wouldn't know the full address."

Mattie shrugged again "maybe it's something else, the last envelope was red, your hospital stuff comes here maybe it's one of them."

Becca frowned and opened it, unfolding it she shook her head as she read it _my beautiful Rebecca, how lovey it was to see you yesterday, here's another flower made with love for my one true love_ she looked in the envelope and pulled out another paper flower, this time it was a tulip. Shivering she threw it down and stepped away from it.

"What is it?" he asked noting her face.

"Read it, this doesn't feel right, this is weird," she replied.

Mattie read it "Rebecca? Who calls you Rebecca? This guy is on crack or something, Jesse has competition now," he chuckled.

"It's not funny Mattie," she huffed "this is creepy someone is stalking me, they're watching me."

"Bec, don't be working yourself up, it was lovely to see you yesterday," he read "it's clearly a guy from college that's too scared to talk to you or thinks this stuff is romantic."

"It's creepy and I have a boyfriend," she replied.

"Well no one knows you two are together, it's probably some shy guy hoping to win you over with this," Mattie said, "don't worry about it."

"Yeah," she sighed "you're probably right," she said and walked to the kettle trying to push it to the back of her mind, it still wasn't sitting right with her.

"Hey," he said walking beside her "if you're that worried I'll bring it to work with me and run the prints."

Becca chuckled "hey, run these prints off a love letter my niece got, that'll look good, won't it? No, it's okay, I'm just gonna ignore them, you're right it's just a kid from school."

Mattie chuckled "Jesse better up his game."

Becca slapped him "Jesse doesn't need to up his game, we've had enough drama thank you."

"Hey," he said in warning "watch them hands, just because you're free of your chains doesn't mean you can attack me."

Becca laughed "you're such an idiot," she said and walked out of the room.

…

Since she missed school Jesse decided to pay her a visit, knocking on her door he smiled when she answered, "hey beautiful," he said and kissed her as he walked in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked as she followed him to the kitchen.

"Wanted to see you," he shrugged "how did you get on today?"

"Great," she smiled and held up her hands "no more bandages."

"Awesome," he smiled "how do they feel? Do they still hurt?"

"A little," she said and placed a cup in front of him "but I can do things a lot easier now, I opened ice-cream without help."

"That's your major achievement?" he chuckled.

"Yes, Mattie don't like been woken to open lids," she chuckled and leaned into kiss him, wrapping her arms around him she pulled him closer "I can do that too," she mumbled as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Mhh, you better stop though," he said between kisses "I'm getting way too turned on by this."

Becca giggled and pulled back "no one's home, won't be for hours," she said with a smirk.

"Don't be teasing me," he said poking her.

Becca pulled him to his feet and crashed her lips to his, pulling back she started to walk backwards "do I look like I'm teasing?" she asked and disappeared out of the room.

Jesse watched the doorway for a moment before hurrying after her, finding her sitting on her bed he pushed her back and climbed on beside her "you sure you wanna do this?" he asked, "I can wait," he added.

Becca slid her hands up his chest and around his neck "I'm fine, my hands are fine, we're all fine," she chuckled.

Jesse chuckled and lowered his head "good," he murmured and kissed her slowly.

Becca moaned and melted into him, she'd forgotten how good he felt, she loved running her hands up under his shirt. She loved tugging at his hair and drawing him closer, how had she lasted so long?

Afterwards Jesse trailed lazy kisses up her shoulder and neck "you okay babe?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied and scooted closer into him "just had a weird afternoon."

"Yeah?" he asked and kissed her shoulder again "what happened?"

"Apart from someone calling a bunch of times and hanging up I got another one of those letters today."

Jesse leaned up over her "another one of the flower letters?"

"Yeah, it was yellow this time, I showed it to Mattie he said not to worry about it, it was probably some kid at school with a crush on me."

"Well he better find someone else to crush on," Jesse muttered and lay back beside her.

Becca rolled on her side "are we jealous dork?"

"No," he scoffed.

Becca laughed and wrapped her arms around him "don't worry, you're the only nerd for me."

"I'll be worried about him once I find out who he is," he muttered.

* * *

The next morning Becca stumbled down the stairs and towards the kitchen, she was in bad need of a caffeine fix. Walking across the kitchen she failed to notice the two bodies at the table watching her.

"Hey kid," Mattie chuckled.

"Hey," she mumbled back without turning away from the coffee pot.

"Hey Becca," the other person said.

Becca gritted her teeth and turned slowly, this tool she hadn't seen in a few years. Seeing him at the table she glanced at Mattie "Gary," she nodded and turned back to the counter.

Mattie chuckled and stood up "don't mind her Hobbs, she not a morning person," he said and wrapped his arm around her "where's Jesse?"

"Asleep," she replied and pulled away from him.

"Who's Jesse?" Gary asked curiously.

"None of your business," Becca shot off.

"Bec," Mattie said and nudged her "don't be so grouchy."

"I'll be upstairs," she said and went to walk off.

Mattie grabbed her and pulled her back "sit, I made you breakfast," he said leading her to the table.

"I'm not hungry," she muttered.

"It's made," Mattie chuckled and went to get her a plate.

"Why all the hostility?" Gary asked leaning over the table.

"Does my uncle know you got me drunk and tried to sleep with me?" she snapped.

"That was years ago," he scoffed.

"I was seventeen, you were twenty-five, you're a cop, I meant what I said the last time I saw you, if you came near me again I'll tell him."

"What are you two talking about?" Mattie asked as he sat down beside her.

"That party we had to carry you home from, you remember the one when we had to call Becca to come get you," he chuckled.

Mattie shook his head "you were always a bad influence Hobbs."

"Where's Dawn?" Becca asked.

"She's in bed, it's only half seven kid," Mattie chuckled.

"Really?" she asked and looked at the clock "so it," she added and stood up "Mattie, just put some by for me, I'll get it later," she said and hurried off before he could say anything else.

"What's with her?" Gary chuckled "she's weirder than usual."

"Hey," Mattie said slapping his chest "she's been through a lot the last few weeks."

Becca sighed and carried on back to her room, closing the door she walked back to the bed and climbed in beside Jesse. Lying down she slid her hand over his waist and scooted closer to him, she couldn't believe that jackass was here, that he was acting like nothing happened.

Jesse moved and rolled to face her "morning," he mumbled without opening his eyes.

"Hey," she replied and pecked him quickly "it's way too early go back to sleep," she said and snuggled into him with a heavy sigh.

"What's up?" he asked opening his eyes.

"Nothing," she said and gave him a quick smile, leaning in she kissed him slowly "go back to sleep," she whispered.

….

A few hours later they were both awake and dressed, Jesse leaned over the bed and kissed her "I better get home, my aunt is coming soon," he groaned.

Becca chuckled "you're welcome to hide out here whenever you want."

Jesse chuckled too and grabbed his phone "nah, I've been avoiding her for almost a year, my mom will kill me. On the upside, I have a girlfriend, now she won't be able to try set me up with one of her friend's grandkids."

Becca stood up and walked him to her door "if you need me to protect you just call me," she laughed

Jesse stopped at the front door and turned around to face her "I might take you up on that," he said sliding his hands onto her waist "we're still going out tonight?"

Becca nodded excitedly "our first date, can't wait."

Jesse lowered his head and kissed her sweetly "love ya, I'll be here to pick you up at eight."

"Love you too, see you then," she smiled and kissed him quickly before letting him out.

"So," came that annoying voice "Jesse's the boyfriend?" Gary asked walking to her.

"No, just some guy I picked up last night," she muttered and walked by him "where's Mattie?"

"Out back on the phone," Gary replied as he followed her.

"I'll be in my room then," she said and went to walk by, she looked up and raised an eyebrow as his arm blocked the doorway "if I were you I'd move-pretty quickly," she warned.

"I just want to talk," he said moving closer to her.

"I'll call Mattie," she said stepping back.

"Look, Becca, I just wanted to say I was sorry about what happened at that party, I was young and stupid, I don't know why I did what I did.

"Fine, leave it at that and leave me alone or I will tell him," she said and pushed him out of the way.

"Bec!" Mattie called waving for her to come back.

"Yeah?" she asked stopping in front of him

"I just got off the phone with my boss, we gotta go give an official statement and sign it," he replied.

"Now?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, his trial date has been moved forward," Mattie replied.

"To when?" she asked nervously, she knew now because she was over eighteen there was no way out of testifying.

"Two weeks," he said quickly.

Becca sighed "I better get dressed then," she said and stomped off.

Mattie followed her "it'll be okay kid," he said and sat beside her.

"Why is Gary here?" she asked.

Mattie chuckled "I'm surprised you remember him, he's my partner until this case is closed."

"Oh, I remember him," she muttered and walked to her wardrobe "that guy won't be there, will he?"

"No," Mattie said shaking his head "he'll never get near you again."

Becca nodded and turned back to her wardrobe "I'll meet you downstairs in like, twenty minutes."


	8. Chapter 8

Another week had gone by, after her trip to the station and having to go through everything again she was feeling a little down. Climbing out of her car that she was finally allowed drive again she walked to the steps and sat on the porch, as usual Mattie had been great, he'd make sure she was okay and that she talked when she needed to.

The trial date was getting closer, six days to be exact, Jesse had been called down the station too, he had given a brief statement when it had happened like Becca had at the hospital. This was all official, she was recorded and asked to go over things more than once before she was asked to sign it and given her time to appear in court.

"Hey," Mattie said sitting beside her "what are you doing out here?"

Becca shrugged "just thinking."

"About the trial?" he asked.

Becca nodded "I'll see him there, won't I?"

Mattie nodded and gave a sad smile "sorry, he has to be there, by law he's entitled to a fair trial and he has a right to hear everything that has been said about him."

Becca sighed "what if I freak out?"

"I'll be there," he said wrapping his arm around her "whenever you feel like you're gonna freak just look at me okay?"

Becca nodded and leaned into him "will it be quick?"

"I don't know Bec, it's down to the jury and the judge," he replied pulling her closer.

Becca nodded again and pulled away from him "I better go get ready, I've to meet Jesse in a half an hour."

"How was practice?" he asked following her into the house "are you girls ready for Friday?"

"Good," she replied, "it went well we're all in sync and up to speed on what we have to do, we've just as good of chance as winning than anyone else."

Mattie ruffled her hair and stopped at the hall table to check the mail "you will be great, the main thing is you all enjoy it…there's a letter here for you," he said holding out the green envelope.

Becca took it from him and walked up the stairs "I'll see you around dinner time!" she called and walked into her room. Walking to her desk she threw the envelope down on top of a pink envelope, she'd received another letter the other day and refused to open it, she was a little creeped out that they were still coming but Jesse and everyone else assured her if she ignored them they'd eventually stop.

Looking down on them for a moment she shook her head and walked to her dresser, Jesse would be waiting on her, they were going to see a movie, she couldn't leave him waiting.

Grabbing clothes, she quickly changed and fixed her hair before grabbing her phone, hovering over the letters she looked at them and shook her head again, they could wait-if she even opened them.

…

After the movie Jesse and Becca walked back to his car in silence "you're pretty quiet, everything okay?" he asked giving her hand a squeeze.

Becca nodded and looked over at him "sorry, yeah, I'm fine, I'm just thinking about something."

"Care to share?" he chuckled.

Becca bit on her lip, she felt bad when he reacted over the last letter she'd gotten she didn't want to keep bringing it up. She knew he was a little jealous but concerned too she just didn't want him in a bad mood again "nothing, don't worry about," she said and tugged him along.

"Bec, it's obviously bothering you, hey," he said tugging her back to him "talk to me?"

Becca sighed and looked up at him "I've gotten two more of those letters this week, I didn't want to keep mention it to you. I felt like I was upsetting you or something, I thought it was easier just to ignore them."

Jesse shook his head "you're an idiot," he chuckled and kissed her quickly "babe, you are my main concern, if they're bothering you that much it's time to get Mattie involved. Sure I don't like the thought of some other guy sending my girlfriend stuff, but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me."

"I know," she nodded "I just felt so bad when you got annoyed the last time."

"Don't worry about that," he said pulling her into him "if it's bothering you I can get over it. We'll get Mattie to take a look at them and see what he suggests we do next."

He told me to ignore them when I got the last one, he reckons it's someone from college with a crush on me," she replied.

"It could be," Jesse nodded "like Mattie said before he could be shy and hoping to impress you."

Becca nodded and started to walk "come on, I'm ruining our date!" she called.

Jesse caught up to her and slid his hand into hers "do you want to get something around here or go to the pizza shop near your house?"

"Um…pizza," she chuckled.

Jesse chuckled too and crossed the road "back to the car it is then."

"Hey, after the semi-final do you want to stay in the hotel?" she asked.

"Trebles can't be seen fraternizing with the enemy babe," he chuckled.

"Fine," she said and pulled away from him "I guess I'm walking home then, that also means no sex, no kisses, no hugs, no calls, no texts, no pictures," she rambled trying to hide her smirk.

She giggled as Jesse came up behind her and pulled her back into him "I'm sure we can bend the rules," he chuckled and kissed her on the neck.

Becca whirled to face him "what?" she asked when he frowned over her shoulder.

Jesse walked to his car and took a white envelope off the car windshield "it's for you."

Becca sighed and took it from him "I'll get Mattie to look at it when I get home," she said and climbed into the car.

* * *

A while later Jesse pulled up at her house "do you want me to come in?"

"No," she muttered "I'll just see you at college in the morning."

"Bec, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You barely said two words to me during dinner!" she yelled "it's not my fault I'm getting these! I knew I shouldn't have told you about them!"

Jesse shook his head "Becca," he said annoyed "you only answered me half of the time, I thought you were thinking about it so I left you alone."

Becca scoffed and pushed the door open "you were pissed off and blaming it on me, you didn't want to talk to me!" she snapped and slammed the door.

Jesse climbed out after her "Becca, you're being ridiculous, you weren't talking back to me so I stopped trying."

"Just go," she huffed as she rummaged through her bag for her key.

"I'm not going anywhere until we sort this," he said stopping beside her.

"Just go!" she snapped.

"No!" he yelled back.

"I don't want to talk to you Jesse just go!"

"I said I'm not going anywhere!" he yelled back.

"Fuck sake!" she screeched all over the place "just go home, I mean it."

"Hey, hey," Mattie said stepping out onto the porch "what's all the yelling for?"

"Nothing," she huffed and shoved by him into the house.

"Jesse?" he asked looking back at him.

Jesse sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "she got another letter left on my car for her, she's in a mood and taking it out on me."

"On your car?" Mattie frowned.

"Yeah, she's two more in her room she hasn't opened yet, I think you need to look into this Mattie it's getting weird now. How would he know she was out with me or what car I drive?"

Mattie nodded "I'll get them off her now and have a look, don't call her just yet let her call you once she's calmed down."

Jesse nodded "thanks, if she doesn't call me will you let me know what's happening?"

"I will, I'll text you, night Jesse," he said and walked into the house.

Mattie walked into the kitchen to find her at the counter "that was out of line Becca, why are you taking it out on Jesse?"

Becca scoffed and stood up "you hear his side of things and not even ask for mine?"

"I know you that's why!" he yelled "Jesse has been nothing but nice to you, with everything going on he's always there for you when he can be, why would you treat him like that?"

Becca rolled her eyes "I don't have time for this, I'm going to bed."

"No you're not, we're gonna talk about this."

"I had a fight with my boyfriend it's none of your business!" she yelled and walked off.

"Becca!" he called after and shook his head when her door slammed.

…

A while later Mattie knocked at her door and stuck his head in "Bec, you awake?"

"Yeah," she muttered back.

Mattie walked in and sat on her bed "Jesse told me you got a letter while you were out. Can I see them all?" he asked after she nodded.

Becca sat up and looked over at him "Mattie I don't think it's someone from college, I opened the one that was on the car, he was giving out because I was out with Jesse."

Mattie stood up and walked to her dresser picking up the white one he shook his head at the paper lily…the flower of death. Looking at the letter he started to read out loud "I am not happy with this Rebecca; how could you do this to me? After everything I said to you-how much I love you, why would you go and rip my heart in two by seeing another man?" he shook his head again "this is way beyond normal crushes, get them all together and I'll go down the station now."

"Um, can you wait until tomorrow?" she asked nervously "Dawn is not here and Jesse is probably not talking to me," she said sheepishly.

"Jesse is just worried about you, call him and ask him to come over and stay," he said and walked to the door "Bec, he knows you didn't mean what you said, just call him," he added and walked off.

Becca groaned and grabbed her phone, she wasn't good at apologies, dialling his number she bit her lip as it rang "hey," she said when he answered.

"Hey," he replied.

After a minutes silence she blew out a breath "Jess, I'm sorry, I had no right to speak to you like that. I was in a bad mood and just looking for an argument, I'm so sorry."

Jesse sighed heavily "is Mattie looking into it?"

"Yeah, he's just about to leave for the station, I'm here alone so, um…do you want to come over and stay with me?"

Jesse was quiet for a moment "I'm just out of the shower I'll be over soon," he said and hung up.

Becca looked at the phone and chewed on her lip he was short with her, he didn't sound like he accepted her apology, but he was coming over. She'd just have to try harder to make him believe she was sorry.

"Jesse coming over?" Mattie asked appearing in the doorway.

"Yeah, he's just getting ready," she replied, "did you read the other two?" she asked.

"Yep, I have all five in an envelope, the other two were just like the first two."

Becca nodded "you don't have to wait, Jesse won't be long."

"I know, Dawn won't be home tonight so I'd rather he's here before I leave," he replied.

Becca nodded "okay…I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to yell I was just in such a bad mood."

Mattie chuckled "well used to you kid, but you're forgiven," he said and went back downstairs.

* * *

A few minutes later Jesse knocked on the door "hey," he said when Mattie let him in.

"Hey Jesse," he replied closing the door behind him "thanks for coming over, Dawn isn't here I don't want her being left alone until I figure this out."

"So she didn't want me to come over?" he asked "you wanted me to come over?"

"No," Mattie said slowly "she wanted to see you, she feels really bad about your fight, I told her to call you to come over."

Jesse sighed and nodded he was still a little pissed at her "okay, I'll see you when you get back then…where is she?"

"Her room…go easy on her," he chuckled and let himself out.

Jesse looked at the door for a moment before he walked up the stairs and tapped on her door, after her reply he pushed the door in and walked in.

"Hey," she said cautiously.

"Hey," he said and dropped onto her bed.

Becca bit on her lip as he lay back but didn't pull her into him "um, do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Whatever you want to do," he replied.

Becca sighed "Jesse," she said moving closer to him "I'm sorry about earlier, I really am. I kept thinking about it, I was scared and worried and in a mood."

"You think I'm not worried too?" he asked, "you think this is fun for me Bec? Do you think I like fighting with you?"

"What do I have to do to make you forgive me?" she asked as her eyes welled "I said I was sorry, I had no right to speak to you like that…what else can I do?" she whimpered.

Jesse sighed "nothing, I'm just in a bad mood."

Becca nodded and wiped her eyes before rolling off the bed "I'll go make tea," she sniffed and hurried to the door.

Jesse sighed and stood up, now he was taking it out on her, that won't solve anything. Following her to the kitchen he watched her move about the kitchen as she sniffed and kept swiping at her eyes.

Becca jumped and dropped the spoon as his arms came around her "I'm sorry babe," he mumbled into her neck.

"It's okay," she sniffed.

Jesse turned her to face him and wiped her eyes "just forget about it, I forgive you, we all have bad days."

Becca leaned in and kissed him slowly, pulling back she stopped and waited for him to make the next move.

Jesse slid his hands onto her waist before yanking her into him and kissing her hard. Lifting her onto the counter he chuckled as she pulled his shirt and ripped a button "a little hot under the collar?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Very," she replied and pulled him back to her "Jesse," she gasped into his mouth as he lifted her onto his hips.

"Don't think Mattie would appreciate it if he walked in on us," he mumbled as he carried her up the stairs.

….

A while later they lay on the bed in silence, Jesse turned his head "did you read the letter that was left on the car?"

"Yes," she sighed and scooted off the bed "but I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why?" he asked standing up "what did it say?"

Becca sighed and turned back to him it's not that she didn't want him to know, she just didn't want him getting upset or angry "he was pissed because I was out with you and asked how I could do that to him."

Jesse stared at her for about five minutes, clearing his throat he tried to play it cool and sat back on the bed "uh, what does Mattie think of it all?"

"He doesn't think it's a kid from school now, he took them all to see if he could get anything from them."

Jesse nodded and shifted on the bed "so you've no idea who it was? You didn't give anyone at college the wrong impression or anthing?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, "you think I led someone on while I'm with you?"

"No, I meant were you nice to someone that may have taken it the wrong way, why are you jumping down my throat again? Do you want me to leave?" he snapped.

Becca sighed and dropped onto her bed "this is why I didn't want to tell you anything in the first place," she huffed.

"Well you can't blame me for being a little mad Becca, some guy is sending my girlfriend letters, creepy letters at that. I'm worried and angry and wishing I could get my hands on him."

Becca laughed "sorry," she said through her laugh "you just look so hot when you're angry like that."

Jesse shook his head and looked down at the floor so she couldn't see his smirk "you're an idiot," he finally laughed.

Becca stood up and walked to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and waited for him to look at her "I love you Jesse, I don't want to be fighting with you over stupid things."

Jesse smiled and rested his hands on her hips "and I love you, I don't want to be fighting either. How about we make a pact? No more fighting over this, if anything else comes up we'll talk like adults and keep our cool."

"Sounds good to me...wanna watch a movie now?" she asked.

Jesse leaned in and kissed her sweetly "in a bit," he said and kissed her again.

"Again?" she chuckled as his hand slid under her shirt.

Jesse nodded and kissed her slowly "can't get enough of you," he mumbled and started to walk her back to the bed.

"You can have all of me you want," she said and pulled him down to her crashing her lips to his.

* * *

Mattie arrived home and burst through the door "Becca!" he called and ran to the kitchen "Becca!" he called and took the stairs. Bursting through her door he stopped and sighed in relief when he found her asleep wrapped up in Jesse's arms. Taking a step in he stopped, what was the point in waking her now? Looking at them for a minute he backed out of the room and closed the door, going to his own room he dropped onto his bed and let out a heavy sigh.

The results had come back from the envelopes, DNA came back to George Monks, but that was impossible, he was in prison where his mail and calls were monitored. There could be a few reasons why his DNA was coming up, he could have paid a guard at the prison to turn a blind eye, he could have slipped them to a visitor without anyone noticing, or it could be a close relative of his and not George at all. Sighing again he threw himself back on the bed and closed his eyes, he was working himself up and letting his mind run away with itself.

Halfway through the night Becca sat up sleepily and looked towards the door, she could have sworn she heard a crash downstairs, looking over at Jesse she rolled out of the bed and walked to the door. Pulling it open she stepped out into the hall, going to the rail she looked over and frowned when light was coming from the kitchen. Jesse was asleep, she could see Mattie on his bed and Dawn wasn't here. Jumping back, she held a gasp as a shadow walked towards the stairs.

Running to Mattie's room she looked back to see the shadow followed by footsteps making their way up the stairs, dropping down beside him she shook him vigorously "Mattie! Mattie!" she hissed and shook him again "Mattie! Wake up!"

"What?" he mumbled and slapped her hands away.

"Someone's in the house! I saw a shadow, hurry, they're coming up the stairs," she said panicked.

Mattie bolted up and shoved her off the bed while he looked for his gun "stay under the bed," he said and hurried to the door.

"Mattie!" she hissed "Jesse is in my room."

"Shut up and stay down," he whispered and pulled his door open just in time to see someone at her bedroom door "Police! Don't move!" he yelled.

The intruder froze and took his hand away from her door.

"Hands where I can see them," Mattie ordered "call my station!" he called into Becca.

Just as Becca dived for his phone a shot went off and Mattie hit the ground. "Mattie!" she screamed and jumped off the bed.

"Stay there!" he yelled and took off down the stairs after him letting off his own shot.

Becca grabbed his phone and called the station "I need back up at detective Carter's house, someone broke in, shots fired, we need help!" she yelled down the phone.

….

Jesse jumped from the bed and ran to the door "Becca!" he called and ran into the hallway "Becca!" he called again.

"Jesse!" she called back "get in here, he has a gun!" she yelled as she hung up and threw Mattie's phone down.

"What's going on?" he asked and ducked as another shot went off "what are you doing?" he yelled as she jumped from under the bed with Mattie's off duty weapon.

"I can't leave him on his own," she sniffed and ran out of the room.

"Becca this is crazy!" he hissed and ran after her "get back here! He is a cop, he'll be fine."

"He has no back up!" she yelled and took the stairs with Jesse behind her.

Running to the kitchen Becca banged on the light and jumped as Mattie appeared by the back door with his gun drawn "turn that light off and get back upstairs!" he yelled.

"Where is he?" she panted.

"Becca, get the hell back upstairs, I lost him at the back wall!" Mattie hissed.

"Becca come on," Jesse said, "Mattie is fine his back up is on the way."

"Mattie," she said and took a step.

Mattie stormed to her get "back upstairs where it's safe and lock the door. Do not open it unless it's me and watch what you're doing with that gun," he said and shoved her out the door.

Becca nodded and ran up the stairs with Jesse and into Mattie's room. Closing the door, she locked it and ran to the corner pulling Jesse to the floor with her "what the hell happened?" he asked.

"I heard a crash downstairs I opened the door and saw a shadow I ran and woke Mattie, by the time he got up there was a guy just about to go into my room," she replied. "Mattie yelled at him and he stepped away from the door, I don't know what happened next but a shot went off and he took off after him."

Jesse looked out the window as the street lined with blue flashing lights "police are here."

Becca looked out too "it's too late, Mattie lost him."

"Do you think it was just someone looking for stuff to take?"

Becca shrugged "he could have been looking for Mattie, he didn't have a bag or anything and downstairs is not trashed. He came straight up the stairs and to my room."

Jesse bit on his lip "what if it has something to do with them letters? I mean, the guy wasn't happy you were out with me."

Becca sighed "I don't know Jess, we'll see what Mattie says when he comes back."

Jesse looked out the window and watched cops scatter in all directions "they're splitting up to look for him."

Becca looked out again "he couldn't have gotten that far."

"Bec!" Mattie called and banged on the door.

"What's the password!" she called back.

"Password?" Jesse frowned.

"Yeah, we have a password for situations like this, if he's not alone he'll tell me the wrong one."

"And if he's not alone?" Jesse asked curiously.

Becca walked to the door and planted her feet firmly on the ground "I shoot," she said and aimed the gun at the door as Mattie called out the password.

…

A while later Mattie stood on the porch talking to a cop while Becca and Jesse watched from the door "what happens now?" Jesse asked.

Becca shrugged "probably keep a car on watch for the rest of the night."

Mattie walked back to them and ran his hand through his hair "a car is gonna sit on the house, you two go back to bed."

"What about you?" she asked as he ushered them in and closed the door.

"I'll be outside your door," he replied as he followed them up the stairs.

Becca turned to face him "has this something to with me? He bypassed everything and went right for my room."

"We'll talk in the morning," Mattie replied.

"Mattie," she sighed "I'm not a kid anymore…tell me?" she asked.

Mattie sighed too "I got the results back from the letters you've been getting, they came back to George Monks."

"The guy who attacked everyone at school?" she asked wide eyed. "How? He's locked up, someone would have seen them, don't the prison guards monitor all in and outgoing mail?"

"Yes, I didn't want to tell you until the morning, don't think about it kid just get some sleep, I've still a lot to figure out," he said and gently pushed her into her room.

Becca walked to her bed and dropped onto it "how is this happening?"

Jesse lay back beside her and pulled her into him "don't think about it babe, get some sleep. Mattie will explain everything in the morning."

Becca sighed and snuggled into him "what if it's someone else and he put them up to it?"

"I can't answer that babe," Jesse said and pulled her closer "but I can tell you one thing, no is gonna hurt you, not while I'm around," he said tightening his hold on her.

Becca tilted her head "I love you," she said seriously.

Jesse lowered his head and kissed her sweetly "love you too," he replied and kissed her again.

"Jess, Mattie is outside the door," she giggled as his hand wandered under her top.

Jesse chuckled and pulled his hand away "right…get some sleep," he said and pulled the blankets over them.


End file.
